Numinous
by alien09
Summary: Rachel Berry sees dead people while Sam Winchester suffers from psychic nightmares. When her brother's death forces Rachel into the world of Supernatural, she doesn't expect to have her life turned even more upside down by hunter Noah Puckerman. AU. P/R.
1. Prologue

_**So. This needed to be written. Badly.**_

_**Let me start by saying that this is AU. This means that I will be changing things to fit into how this series – some minor, some major. Some Glee characters might not make the cut, some will. You have been forewarned. This is also a crossover, meaning that while it will focus on the Glee characters, the Supernatural crew will also get some of the spotlight. **_

_**This story is going to be EPIC. I mean more than my fic North epic. So be prepared for a long, long haul that I hope you find will be entirely worth the wait. The Supernatural mythology is just ripe for the picking.**_

_**If you want to chat about this story or any of my other fics, or non fan fic related goodies, I'm on Twitter (aswordsworth) and LJ (aswordsworth).**_

_**Now on with the story.**_

**Lima, Ohio - 1983**

Puck looked into the crib, his fingers gingerly extended through a gap in the wooden slats. The baby inside gurgled happily, reaching for the mobile Matthew Puckerman had spent months working on before Rebekah had come into the world.

Puck still didn't understand what the big deal was. So far, all his new sister had done was just _lie _there. Sometimes she would wave her chubby fists in the air, most times she would puke, poop and sleep. It kind of sucked that his mother was so focused on Bek, Puck thought, because he missed having her all to himself.

'Noah. You should be in bed young man,' Abigail Puckerman clucked her tongue. Puck turned to face her, plastering an innocent expression on his face just as Bek fisted one of his fingers and shoved it into her tiny mouth.

'Was just checking up on the little monster,' Puck shrugged, knowing he had said the right thing when his mother's face softened around the edges. His finger felt wet and slimy now. Wrinkling his nose, Puck gently extricated his finger away from his sister, who looked slightly upset her chew toy was missing.

'Come on. You need to sleep,' Abigail said, ushering Puck towards the door. Poking Bek affectionately, Puck dutifully followed Abigail down the hall. 'Matthew! Could you feed Bekah please?'

His father's footsteps sounded heavy behind them and Puck noticed that despite the tired look on his face, Matthew smiled when he caught sight of his son. Puck heard his father trudge down the stairs as his mother closed his bedroom door behind her, heard her hum as she turned down his bed. Grabbing the worn copy of Ronald Dahl's _Book of Ghost Stories_ his father had given him last year, Puck quickly changed into his pyjamas and launched himself into bed.

'_Noah_!' Abigail chastened, though the smile tugging at her lips betrayed her tone. Catching sight of the book in his hands, her smile dimmed. 'Really Noah, don't you have any other books I can read to you?'

Puck looked at her as if she were insane. 'Mum, this book is _awesome_.'

Muttering something about taking the job home with him, which Puck didn't understand, her settled down into the covers as his mother started reading. He liked it when his mother read to him. She always did the different voices and her face got really funny when she did impressions.

Puck was just beginning to drift off when Abigail's voice shouted for him to get up. Blinking his eyes, he allowed his mother to grasp his shoulders. It was the pungent smell that crept up his nostrils, and the searing heat coming from Bekah's room, that had Puck running. Abigail screamed but Puck could only see small, defenseless Rebekah curled up in that wooden cage, unable to get out.

What he saw was his father on the ceiling, a red patch that seemed to be swelling in size spreading through his stomach.

'Daddy?' Puck whispered, his voice broken. Why was his father up there? Why wasn't he coming down?

'_Matthew_!' Abigail shouted as she scooped Rebakah into her arms, placing the little girl into Puck's arms. 'Noah, take Bekah and run out the front door-'

'No! I want to help Dad-'

'Noah, _listen to me_. You need to take your sister and go! _Go_!'

Puck cradled Rebakah securely in his hands, made sure her small face didn't breathe in the smoke as he clumsily ran towards the front door. He didn't see the shadowy figure positioned just beside his bedroom door.

There was a fire truck outside and Puck told the first fireman he saw that his mother and father was still in there, that they both needed to come out _right now_.

Mrs Hudson, their neighbour, grasped onto Puck and Bekah tightly when she saw them. Finn, her son, hovered awkwardly at her shoulder.

'Are you okay?' Mrs Hudson asked and Puck nodded, moving away when she tried to take Rebekah away from him.

Abigail came out a few minutes later, covered in smoke and soot, her body wracked with sobs. Puck wanted to hug his mother but Bekah was still with him.

_Why isn't Dad coming out? He said we were gonna fix up the truck this weekend…_

'Mum? Is Dad gonna be okay? Where is he?'

His question made his mother cry harder and Puck flinched back as if someone had struck him. Finn patted his shoulder, as if he understood. Bekah fidgeted and started squalling in his arms.

'It's okay Monster,' Puck mumbled, not knowing who the words were meant for. 'It's gonna be okay.'

**Lawrence, Kansas**

John Winchester brought Dean closer into his side, Sam tucked firmly in the crook of Dean's neck as their house burned in front of them.

**Cleveland, Ohio**

'Tony,' Leroy Berry choked out to his husband, hand covering his mouth as the flames licked at the window of their bedroom.

'We have her,' Tony Berry replied, the little girl with a thick down of brown hair staring back at him quietly. 'We have Rachel and that's all that matters.'

His abdomen protested from the wound carved across it. The paramedics had wrapped it up in guaze for now, but were insisting he take a ride to the ER with them.

'Who was that man?' Leroy asked and Tony remembered the flash of yellow before the pain had overtaken him. He wasn't sure how he had survived but he was thankful.

'I have no idea,' Tony murmured. Rachel looked as if she were studying him.

_I swear…it's almost like she can read my mind._


	2. Wendigo: Pt I

It took a lot to unsettle Noah Puckerman but Finn Hudson and Rebekah Puckerman were few of the people in the world who could. His best friend had taken off on a camping trip with his sister and a friend of hers six days ago, the three of them heading towards Lost Creek, Colorado.

The thought of Finn and his baby sister alone still freaked him the hell out, especially when he realized they would be _really _fucking alone considering the stretch of Mother Nature available to them (they had taken _one _tent to fucking _share_). Bekah had told him to get over it while Finn had smiled sheepishly at her side, rubbing the back of his neck like the pussy whipped boyfriend he was. Two years after almost spraying Finn's ass with buckshot when he had walked in on his best friend with his large hand up his sister's shirt, Puck still couldn't quite comprehend that Finn was dating Bekah.

In any case Puck had reluctantly let them go after eliciting a promise from his sister that she would check in everyday. Considering their line of work Bekah had reluctantly agreed. Three days ago she hadn't called him. Puck had tried calling both her and Finn to no avail. Needing no other impetus, Puck had jumped into his truck and broken all kinds of laws to get to the Lost Creek Visitors Center.

'Dude check out the size of this freakin' bear,' Puck heard someone say. Spotting a man in a Ranger's uniform, Puck walked over towards the older man.

'Ranger Wilkinson?' Puck said formally. 'I'm Puckerman-'

'Son, didn't I tell you on the phone that your sister and her boyfriend had their backcountry permit filled out till the 24th?' Wilkinson interrupted.

'With all due respect Sir,' Puck ground out through his teeth, 'my sister may be a pain in my ass, but if she doesn't call when she's supposed to I know something's wrong.'

'Look boy,' Wilkinson sighed, rubbing the brim of his hat, 'they ain't gonna be declared missing until that permit expires. Reception up in the forest is spotty. Maybe she just couldn't reach ya. Sure she's right as rain.'

_Fuck this noise. Cops man. Only screw up jobs hunters do right._

'Well maybe I can just grab a copy of that permit then?' Puck asked. 'Just to check and make sure.'

As Wilkinson went to fulfill his request, Puck felt two pairs of eyes bruning into the side of his face. Turning his head, he caught sight of two men. One was taller than the other, with a baby face that could rival Finn's. The shorter, stockier man looked like he was…eye-humping Puck.

'You ladies have a problem?' Puck asked, raising an eyebrow when the shorter one chuckled in response.

'Your sister's missing?'

'Don't see how that's any of your fucking business,' Puck answered shortly.

The short one held up his hands, angling his head towards the taller one in some kind of silent gesture.

'Look man, we're from the FBI office down at Denver,' the tall one spoke, raising up a badge. 'I'm Agent Plant and this is Agent Bonham.'

_Are these guys idiots?_

'First off jackass, those badges are one hundred percent fake. I know because there's supposed to the letters U and S on either side of that fucking eagle,' Puck told them evenly. 'Second, is the rest of Led Zeppelin joining your little reunion tour?'

'Huh,' was all the short one said in response. Wilkinson arrived, thrusting the permit into Puck's hands.

'There ya go son.'

'Thanks,' Puck mumbled, smoothing out the paper between his fingers. Tracking down Bekah and Finn in what looked like the fucking Amazon rainforest was going to be a bitch if he couldn't at least rope one of the Rangers into helping him out.

'Hey Puckerman! Wait up dude!'

'Look Abercrombie and Fitch,' Puck retorted, not even bothering to disguise the frustration buried in his tone, 'I don't have time for this. So take those fake badges and show them to some chick with big tits and shit for brains, because I ain't buyin'.'

'We can help you find your sister okay landing strip?' The short one shot back, giving Puck's mohawk a disgusted look.

'Dean,' the tall one chastised. 'Okay maybe we got off on the wrong foot. My name's Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean-'

Puck felt his spine snap straight when he heard their last name.

'Wait. Your dad's John Winchester?' Puck questioned, recalling the rough hunter who would stumble into the Roadhouse between jobs. The guy had been great passing off jobs to Puck, not to mention a wealth of information when it came to trying to piece together Matthew Puckerman's death.

'You know Dad?' Dean asked warily.

'Mentioned you two a few times. Said if I ever needed back up I could give his son Dean a call,' Puck told him, sweeping his gaze over Dean's frame. 'Some reason I'd always imagined you'd be taller.'

He saw a petite brunette sweep by behind the brothers, brown hair swinging down her back as she marched towards the Visitor's Center.

_Nice legs._

'This coming from a guy with the fugly ass haircut?' Dean remarked before shaking his head. 'Look Dad left us a bunch of coordinates for our next job, and if your sister is missing...' He trailed off meaningfully.

'Excuse me, did one of you mention a missing hiker?' The brunette with the nice legs was suddenly beside Puck. Taking in her features up close, appreciating the full lips and doe eyes, Puck saw Dean reach for his badge out of the corner of his eye.

'Agent Plant, ma'am, at your service,' Dean drawled out, Sam rolling his eyes discretely as his brother's eyes lingered over the way Rachel's jeans clung to her hips.

'My name is Rachel Berry and I demand an explanation as to why my numerous phone calls to the Park Service have been left unanswered?' Rachel began, jabbing a finger at Dean's chest. 'My brother Blaine has been missing for approximately _three _days now and I don't care what that Ranger said about permits. If I don't start hearing an appropriate strategy to mitigate this crisis, I am fully prepared to take the entire National Park Service to court!'

Dean gaped, Sam stared at Rachel with wide eyes, and Puck simply smirked. Girl had _fire_.

'_Well_?' Rachel demanded impatiently, tapping her foot.

'How do you know something's wrong?' Sam prodded, firmly nudging his brother to the side.

'Blaine uploads daily videos about his life. Mostly on Myspace but I have forced him to expand his expertise onto Youtube as well. It reaches a wider demographic and certainly a lot more people. In any case he hasn't been doing that for the past few days and that isn't anything like him.'

'Maybe he can't get cell reception,' Sam repeated Wilkinsons' words. Puck was about to interject but Rachel beat him to it.

'He has a satellite phone that has impeccable service regardless of range. Look,' Rachel said, scrolling through her cell and handing it over to Puck.

'Hey Rach,' a man with short curly hair and green eyes said into the camera. 'It's day six out here. Out somewhere near Blackwater Ridge. Don't worry I'm keeping safe and wearing that beanie you knitted for me,' Blaine assured the camera, fingers plucking at the hat wrapped around his head. Noticing something flicker on screen, Puck frowned before whipping out his own cell.

'He's my brother. He's the only brother I have. I'm not going to simply leave him there,' Rachel proclaimed. 'I've hired a guide, someone who comes highly recommended. I'm leaving first thing in the morning to find him and I expect you fine upstanding law enforcement officials to be there alongside me.'

'I think I know how ya feel,' Dean said, looking at his brother. Rachel seemed to soften at his words. Puck finished uploading the file to his smartphone, handing Rachel back her cell. Their fingers brushed and something electric jolted through them both.

'Agent Plant, Agent Bonham,' Rachel inclined her head, snatching her hand back somewhat hastily. 'Agent…'

'It's just Puck. I'm a consultant.'

'Puck?' Rachel wrinkled her nose. 'Is that short for something else? I sincerely doubt you desire a correlation to a mischievous sprite in Shakespeare's _A Midsummer's Night Dream_.'

'Noah Puckerman,' Puck told her curtly, ignoring the snicker that Dean emitted.

'I'll see you gentlemen at approximately seven tomorrow morning. Please be prompt. Much like your federal employer, I don't appreciate tardiness,' Rachel told them before spinning on her heel and heading towards a black Prius.

'Wow,' Sam scratched his head.

'That is one high maintenance woman,' Dean offered.

'Nice rack though,' Puck commented, Dean nodding in agreement.

'See those legs?'

'Went on for fucking _miles_,' Puck remarked. Feeling his phone, Puck remembered what had caught his eye.

'You guys want to help? Fine. Because this is legit some supernatural shit right here,' Puck told them both, finding the video and hitting play so the Winchesters could spot the same thing he had.

_Bekah's out there alone with no one but Finnessa to protect her. If putting up with these two clowns will help me get her back, then I will._


	3. Wendigo: Pt II

_**a/n: just a few questions answered:**_

_**you don't have to have seen Supernatural to make sense of this. it would be a bonus if you have though, because this show is awesome (up till season six is still…season six you know?). that said if you do have any questions, feel free to ask.**_

_**This will largely be a remix of the original Supernatural series but with a few twists and turns that will make this mine. I have some aces up my sleeve already.**_

_**Puck and Rachel are not going to be Jewish in this. It took a lot of wrestling but I've decided to stick with what I know best. Supernatural is largely steeped in Christian mythology and rather than completely offending anyone of the Jewish faith, it would work better for my story and my ideas if they were both Christian/Catholic/Atheist (one of the three). You were forewarned that I was going to make changes so please don't flame me.**_

_**Lastly, I cannot believe THE Tarafina deigned to leave me a reply. Woman, you are a legend. Thank you. Also a big thanks to the love everyone else has shown! On to the main event!**_

Puck still wasn't quite sure what to make of the Winchester brothers. Pulling on the black leather jacket his sister had gotten him a few years ago; he huffed out a breath remembering the conversation he had had with his mother. Abigail had taken one look at the photo Puck had managed to snap covertly of the pair and told him that they were good people. Come to think of it Abigail had been slightly emotional when she had told them they were, in fact, John Winchester's boys…

_It's probably because of Bekah and Finn Puckerman. _

In any case he had gotten a feel for the two. Sam appeared to be the more empathetic of the two, the one who wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty reading through lore and digging through mounds of crap to get to what was important. Dean was a more hands-on researcher, preferring to watch people in a way that looked like he wasn't paying any attention at all.

'**So****, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found,' Sam told them both, spreading newspaper articles he had fished out of his briefcase.**

'**Any before that?' Dean asked, sending the waitress a wink when she placed bottles of beer in front of the three of them.**

'**Yeah In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork.****'**

'**So that video I pulled off of Rachel's phone seals the deal then,' Puck chipped in. 'That thing moving outside the tent was fast as fuck. In there for like barely a second.'**

'**What did I say Sammy, huh? Something weird was goin' on,' Dean remarked, nudging his brother's shoulder. Sam frowned before addressing the both of them again.**

'**Says here there was this guy Shaw who survived a supposed grizzly attack in '59. Parents killed…he was just a kid. Just about survived.'**

'Shaw said that thing attacked at night. Moved fast, hid well and let out a roar that no animal could make. Left with three huge claw marks on his chest. Whatever it is that thing is huge,' Dean commented off to the side behind the trunk of the Impala. Puck heard the sound of metal and cloth as he shoved weapons and an extra set of clothing into a battered duffle. Dropping his own pack onto the floor, Puck tucked his Beretta into the back on his jeans. The brothers had gone to interview Shaw alone, something that still sat uneasily with Puck.

'Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. So we're probably looking for something corporeal-'

'Corporeal? Excuse me Professor,' Dean scoffed at his sibling, who didn't look amused.

'Could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever the fuck that thing is, it's a creature and it's corporeal. Which means we can blow its ass to pieces,' Puck said, leaning against the side of his truck. 'All I know is that that Rachel chick is gonna be a problem out there.'

'So we don't let her go out there then,' Sam agreed.

'Dude, this Rachel girl isn't playing around. Her brother's missing Sam. She's not gonna sit on her thumbs waiting. So we do out jobs and hunt that thing, and keep an eye on her,' Dean replied, shoving a pistol violently into the bag as Puck watched quietly.

'Finding Dad's not enough. Now you want us to babysit?' Sam demanded. Dean flicked his eyes over towards Puck, who raised an eyebrow at the other hunter. Sam seemed to realize that they had an audience, slamming the trunk of his car as Dean pulled the duffle bag out.

'Oh wonderful. Mr Tanaka, these are the agents I was telling you about on the phone,' a woman spoke and all three men turned to see Rachel walking towards them, a man following behind her. Puck took a moment to admire her hair, twisted into neat pigtails on either side, and the way those shorts left little to the imagination. 'While it seems the Park Service have yet to return my numerous phone calls, they have deemed these gentlemen adequate for our search and rescue needs.'

'You feds?' Tanaka asked, sounding suspicious.

'I made Quantico my bitch,' Puck told him seriously, earning a smirk from Dean. Rachel took in their appearance critically.

'Why are the three of you wearing biker boots and jeans?' She hitched her pack higher, her hand moving away to reveal the outline of a star stitched into one of the straps.

'Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts,' Dean flashed her a panty-dropping grin which made Rachel roll her eyes and Tanaka narrow his own.

'You idiots think this is funny? I don't care whether you've got jurisdiction or not. Fact is this is dangerous backcountry and I don't need a couple of arrogant assholes stopping me from finding Miss Berry's brother,' Tanaka chewed out, fixing the brim of his hat. Rachel looked appalled at Tanaka's words.

'Ken, these-'

'No it's alright,' Dean interrupted her, fixing Tanaka with a steely look. 'Look we just want to help find her brother. Besides…Agent Puck here has a personal interest in the matter.'

'Wait…are you related to Rebekah?' Rachel flashed her brown eyes at him. Puck swallowed, nodding his head.

'She's my sister.'

Rachel chewed her lip, moved closer to him.

'If you had mentioned something earlier-'

'Let's just go, alright? The longer we stay here whipping out rulers, the more daylight we burn,' Puck said brusquely. Rachel flinched slightly and Tanaka shouldered his way past Puck, turning to look over his shoulder expectantly.

They spent the next hour or so just walking, the trees and foliage dripping down over their heads like a curtain. The air was crisp, more clean out here. The sun seemed brighter, the sky as blue as his Bubbie's favourite dress.

'Blaine's talked about your sister before,' Rachel's low murmur had Puck glancing to the side sharply, his gaze leaving the back of Dean and Sam.

'What?'

Rachel fiddled with the straps on her shoulders, looked slightly nervous before she answered. 'My brother. Your sister's at the University of Nebraska too right? Blaine mentioned that your sister could write beyond anyone he'd ever met before.'

'Yeah. She's always had a way with words,' Puck remarked dryly.

'Oh?'

Her tone was innocent and the slant of her head was much the same. The sun glided off her hair and Puck thought there were some gold strands woven into that thick mass. Or was that just his imagination?

'Growing up she liked making up these stories. Would throw an absolute bitch fit if she didn't get to read them to me before she went to bed,' Puck finally admitted, the words slipping off his tongue.

'I would insist that Blaine have tea parties with me,' Rachel replied, smiling softly. 'He never complained or told me he was too busy. He was always there for me even when everyone…well, he's the best brother I could ever have asked for,' she finished firmly. 'We'll find them Agent Puckerman, with Barbara as my witness we will.'

Puck blinked at her, unsure about what to say.

'This is it…Blackwater Ridge,' Tanaka announced. 'Coordinates 35-111.'

All of them stopped, Puck straining his ears.

'You hear that?' Dean broke the silence.

'Not even a damn cricket,' Puck shot back.

'I'm gonna take a look around.'

'You shouldn't go off by yourself,' Sam cautioned, shooting Dean and Puck a look.

'This isn't the urban jungle. Don't worry about me,' Tanaka slung over his shoulder.

'Dammit,' Dean spit out. 'Everyone stick together, alright? Let's-'

'Miss Berry, over here!' Tanaka cried out, and there was something in his tone that had Puck shadowing Rachel's step. The moment he saw the campsite bile rose in the back of his throat. He took in the ripped tents, the blood smeared across the synthetic material, the three gaping holes in the tent Bekah had forced him to help her learn to pitch.

'Oh my God,' Rachel whispered, hands flying to her mouth.

'Looks like a grizzly,' Tanaka stated grimly, pushing up the brim of his hat.

'Shit,' Puck heard Dean say.

He couldn't have said it better himself.


	4. Wendigo: Pt III

**The blackness seems to creep into her skin. Her wrists throb and burn from the rope holding them together and her toes barely brush the ground. She can't remember how long she's just been hanging there, sweat and blood dripping into her mouth.**

**She hears it then, that rattling, wheezing sound that sets her teeth on edge. The darkness is too thick, she thinks, that she can barely see what's in front of her.**

**The sound is getting louder, and if she squints she believes she can just barely make out a shape. Her stomach falls out and her mouth opens to scream, to make a noise so loud that she hopes someone can hear it. **

Rachel's eyes fly open, the warmth of the fire easing the slight chill in the air. Pressing a hand to her heart she took in a deep, calming breath. Let it out slowly.

_What was that?_

The scream rang in her ears like a death knell.

_It felt so real…_

The low murmur of male voices caught her attention.

'The bodies were dragged from the campsite and they just vanish a few feet from here. I don't think we're dealing with a skin walker or a black dog,' Sam said. Rachel shifted, angled her body so that her back was to the three young men. She heard them pause before one of them released a sigh.

'What the fuck is it then?' Puck asked, his voice frustrated. There was a murmur and the rustle of a coat, the sound of pages being turned. Across from her Tanaka is swathed in his sleeping bag, cap pulled over his face and his shotgun within easy reach.

'No way Sammy. A wendigo? Those things are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I haven't heard of any out west. Have you?' Dean aimed his question at Puck.

_That was odd. She was sure that that wasn't his name…then again, it might have been his first._

'Same. But it fits right? Fast, claws, likes snacking on human flesh.'

'Which means that we're going up against a perfect hunter,' Sam interrupted.

'Which also means all the tools we're packing are useless. The only way to kill this thing is to torch the sucker,' Dean told them matter-of-factly.

_Thing? Wendigo? What are they talking about? Is that code for serial killer?_

'If it is a wendigo, we've got to get these two out of here,' Sam warned. 'We're vulnerable out here like this and with extra baggage-'

'Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?' Dean cut in, sounding angry. 'Puckerman, give us a minute.'

There was the sound of footsteps and she felt Puck settle onto the wooden log next to her head. Rachel held her breath, mind spinning, as she heard Puck let out a heavy sigh.

_They were speaking as if the thing that took Blaine wasn't even human…_

Rachel wished her fathers were here with her. She had always enjoyed being wrapped up in Daddy's arms whenever she was upset, missed the way Dad would comb through her hair while she sipped on a glass of water. Her heart pulled violently in her chest, the way it always did whenever she thought of her parents. Four years hadn't dulled the ache any less.

_I can't loose the only family I have left._

To her horror she felt a sniffle escape her and tensed immediately, hoping that Puck had failed to hear it.

'Rachel?' His low murmur folded her charade. Slowly wiping the tears off her cheeks, she twisted her head to regard him warily.

'Is something the matter Agent Puckerman?' She enquired, attempting to sound as if she'd just been roused. He arched an eyebrow at her, let out a snort.

'Nothing. Go back to sleep,' he muttered, jabbing at the fire with a thin stick. Rachel opened her mouth, about to reply, when a voice cut through the night air.

'Help me! Please! Somebody help me!'

Rachel would recognize that voice anywhere. 'Blaine!'

Tanaka was already hefting his shotgun, sleeping bag kicked aside as he headed towards the call.

'Shit! Tanaka! Get your fat ass back here!' Puck hollered, grabbing the neck of Rachel's shirt as she scrambled to her feet.

'_Stay_,' Puck hissed.

'Was that-'

'Tanaka went after it,' Puck answered Dean. Rachel felt his hold slip and took her chance, ducking underneath his fingers and darting through the bushes after her guide.

'Rachel! _Fuck_,' Puck yelled. Rachel heard the pounding of feet behind her but all she focused on was the bright beam of light bouncing off the leaves.

'Ken! Wait,' Rachel called sharply. She saw the light stop moving, heard Tanaka scream something before the loud report of his shotgun shattered the air.

Abruptly the light died and a _crack _reverberated through the air. Rachel immediately stopped running, aware of how very dark and ominous the woods looked around her.

_Why did you run off like that Rachel? You aren't equipped to defend yourself and Noah told you to stay put._

Placing her hands on her knees Rachel sucked in a breath, felt the rocks through the soles of her new hiking boots. There were blisters beginning to form on her feet. The tight grip on her arm had her wanting to scream but the warm hand that covered her mouth muffled the sound.

'Shut the hell up,' Puck whispered harshly into her ear, pulling her against his chest. Dean and Sam stood behind him, a flashlight in Sam's hand.

'Where the hell did it go?' The taller man questioned.

'Well, we can add mimic human voices to the list,' Dean announced, running a hand through his hair.

'Excuse me? Did you just say _mimic human voices_?' Rachel demanded, attempting to pry Puck's fingers off her. 'What are you talking about? I _knew _I should have verified your badge numbers with your superiors! Normally I'm not this careless but I admit the emotional distress I'm currently experiencing due to Blaine's disappearance-'

'I'll take her back to camp,' Puck told the other two. Dean nodded his head. Something dripped onto her shoulder, a steady noise that drew everyone's attention.

'Is that…' Rachel questioned, voice shaky as she took in the colour of the liquid. Slowly she raised her gaze up towards the sky and felt Puck yank her out of the way as something plummeted to the ground. Sam swung their only light source towards the object and Rachel felt the blood leave her face.

Sprawled out on the ground, his neck twisted at an odd angle, was Ken Tanaka.

Dean bent at his side, placed two fingers to his pulse, delivered an answer Rachel was already expecting.

'He's dead.'

Rachel Berry had never fainted in her life. Tonight, though, was to be her first.


	5. Wendigo: Pt IV

Puck gripped the flamethrower in his hand, gesturing to Sam to follow him when he spotted the deep gouges etched into the side of the bark. It had been fifteen minutes since Dean and Rachel had been taken by that ugly son of a bitch and Puck was itching to watch that shriveled up thing barbeque itself.

The younger Winchester was quiet at his side. Puck noticed that every few minutes Sam would reach for the bracelet on his left wrist, his fingers sliding against the beads as if to center himself.

'You think they're alive?' Sam asked and Puck glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

'That thing iced Tanaka because he shot at it,' was all he offered in response before spotting something colourful on the ground. 'Huh. Looks like your brother left us a trail.'

'Better than bread crumbs,' Sam agreed, his pace picking up as they pushed through the forest.

'**I don't understand. These things aren't supposed to be real,' Rachel told him, voice shrill towards the end. 'These…creatures are simply stories told to frighten young children-'**

**Sam tossed the branch he had been using to etch the Anasazi symbols, wandered over to place a hand on Rachel's shoulder. Puck narrowed his eyes at the contact but told himself to relax when Dean nodded at him.**

'**Look Rachel I know this is a lot to take in right now-'**

'_**A lot**_**? I am currently at the mercy of three unverified and attractive men in the middle of a **_**forest **_**with a supposedly bloodthirsty carnivorous frontiersman intent on **_**devouring me**_**!'**

'**Shit babe, speak louder because I think the wendigo wants to know what's on the menu,' Puck remarked which earned him a withering glare from Rachel and a more muted one from Sam.**

'**This is what we do Rachel and I'm sorry we had to lie to you. But your brother and Puck's sister are out there and we **_**do **_**want to help you find them. Okay?' Sam told her softly and Puck watched as Rachel's shoulders slumped, her head brushing against his shoulder.**

'**But we're safe now right? Because Ken…' Rachel shuddered, burying her face further into Sam's shoulder. **

'**These symbols won't allow it to cross over. We're safe for now,' Dean reassured her.**

'**How do you know about this…about **_**all **_**of this?' Rachel asked, sweeping her gaze over all three men. Puck shrugged, averting his own eyes away from her.**

'**It kind of runs in the family,' Dean told her, smiling. 'We've got half a chance of ganking this thing in daylight. Who wants to help me make a Molotov cocktail?'**

Shaking his head, Puck stopped when he saw the structure up ahead. It looked like an abandoned mine. The wood someone had used to board up the entrance was old and moldy, the concrete covered in a carpet of thick moss. Silently they loosened one of the panels, slipped inside to encounter a damp tunnel with barely any light. It was enough, though, for Puck to fist Sam's shirt and slam him up against one of the walls. A low growl echoed off the ceiling and Puck leaned his head around.

The wendigo stood in a shaft of silver. The skin on its face looked like melted wax, its mouth and slit eyes carved out of a dark mould. As it came closer Puck saw the long, tapered claws on both sides and the gaunt, pulled ribcage protruding out of its stretched epidermis. Sam nudged his shoulder and indicated a narrow corridor a few feet away. Holding his breath Puck followed after the taller man, the loud thud of his boots making him wince. Sam poked his head out after a few minutes, signaled that the wendigo had gone in the opposite direction.

Puck had just barely taken a step before there was a loud creaking sound, before the floor underneath them both crumbled. His shoulder slammed heavily onto the floor and this made him grunt in pain. Sam sprawled out beside him, one hand clutching his stomach.

'You good?' Puck wheezed out.

'Yeah,' Sam choked out, climbing to his feet and giving Puck a hand. 'Holy shit. _Dean_!'

Whipping his head around Puck saw Dean and Rachel suspended from the beams crisscrossing above, their wrists bound tight with heavy rope. As Sam headed towards his brother, Puck rolled his shoulder before grasping Rachel by the chin.

'Berry. Berry wake the fuck up!' He hissed harshly though his fingers gently tapped the smooth skin underneath. To his relief her eyes fluttered open slowly, her features confused.

'Noah?'

'I got you babe,' he said softly, deftly undoing the knots and holding her tight as her body buckled. 'I got you.'

'Hello? Is somebody there?' A familiar voice called out and Puck tensed. Rachel gripped his bicep as he deposited her next to Dean. He barely hears Rachel telling him to go before he's bursting through the darkness, his heart in his throat when he takes in the sight of his baby sister and best friend _alive_.

'Puck?' Finn's voice is weak.

'Bro is that you?' Bekah's question quivers and Puck doesn't trust himself to speak as he works at her bindings, Sam coming up from behind and doing the same with Finn.

'Fuck. Don't you _ever _scare the shit out of me again, you understand?' Puck murmured into Bekah's ear, chest clenching when he takes in the dried blood on her temple and matted in her hair. His sister snaked her arms around his waist and Finn punched his shoulder, asked why it took him so long.

'Where's Blaine?' Sam wondered and Puck felt his stomach drop when he saw the pool of blood on the floor next to Bekah.

'He…' Bekah started but finally shook her head, pressed herself tighter to Puck as if he would protect her from everything. Slowly leading Bekah and Finn back towards the other two, Puck found he couldn't meet the hopeful look plastered on Rachel's face.

'Where's…where's my brother?' Rachel demanded.

'I'm sorry Rachel-'

'What? _No_. He's alive. Your sister and this abnormally tall man are, there's no reason why Blaine isn't-'

'He's fucking _dead _Berry,' Puck ground out, feeling like an asshole when Rachel flinched at his words. If they had time he would maybe stroke her arm or something. But right now there was a creature that liked human appetizers stalking around. As if hearing his thoughts the wendigo lets out another snarl.

'You thinking what I'm thinking?' Dean asked, the flare gun Puck had dropped now in his hand. The older Winchester smiled through the blood, a smile that was almost feral.

'Alright listen up. You three come with me while these two take care of business,' Puck announced reluctantly. He thought of telling Sam to follow them out but stopped when his sister trembled at his side. Dean stumbled to his feet, grasping Rachel by the wrists and hauling her up.

'Let's go Sammy,' Dean winked at them, waving at his brother. 'Hey you son of a bitch! It's chow time! You want some white meat you freaky bastard? Yeah that's right baby I taste _good_.'

'We'll distract it but…'

'Yeah don't worry. We'll haul ass and wait for you outside,' Puck assured Sam, opening the side Bekah wasn't up against to reveal the gun tucked into his jeans. 'Hudson, grab Berry and let's fucking go.'

Rachel let out a strangled sob but didn't resist when Finn tugged at her shoulder. The four of them stumbled through the uneven surface, Bekah grasping his hand halfway through. The loud report of a gunshot reached their ears but Puck spotted the wooden planks barring the entrance, urged them to walk faster even as he kept one hand poised on the butt of his gun.

A primal, terrifying shriek cut through the tension and the smell of burning flesh filled his nose, making Puck want to gag. Something scuffed the ground behind them and Puck twisted his head around as Finn pushed Rachel through the gap Sam and him had made before, spotted the Winchesters hurrying towards them.

'Fucker's dead then?' Puck asked once they were outside, clean air filling their lungs.

Dean nodded grimly before looking over at Rachel, who had her head between her legs while her hands gripped the sides of her knee tightly. Seeing Bekah and Finn wrapped up in each other, Puck cautiously bent down next to Rachel.

'Rachel?' He said her name uneasily. He felt her stiffen before her head angled up to look at him. Her eyes were glassy and wet, and Puck could make out the tracks on her cheeks. He didn't know what to say, couldn't formulate the words to comfort someone who had just lost family. So he swept his thumb just above her ear, the rest of his fingers tangling in her hair. Her face crumpled at the touch and suddenly she was in his arms, the sobs wracking her body loud and painful.

'Shh,' Puck whispered over and over, letting her cry into his shoulder. Bekah turned away from Rachel into Finn's chest, Sam and Dean bowing their heads.

'I got you,' he repeated, smoothing a hand over her head. This seemed to make Rachel mourn harder.

Under the clear blue sky, Noah Puckerman comforted Rachel Berry, and he didn't know what to make of that.


	6. The Family Business: Pt I

Puck watched Rachel warily out of the corner of his eye until a sharp pain at the back of his head had him whipping around to face his mother. Abigail smirked as she wiped down the counter, Dean chuckling into the beer at his lips.

'What the hell Ma? I just delivered your second child and Finnessa back to you. Show some gratitude huh?' Puck ground out before turning to look at Rachel again. The petite woman was staring out the window, a mug of his mother's chicken soup between her hands. She had been completely silent on the drive back after making a brief phone call to someone, feigning sleep so she wouldn't have to engage in conversation with anyone else in the car.

'These boys did too and didn't I just feed you?' Abigail remarked, raising an eyebrow as she gestured towards Dean and Sam, the younger Winchester tucked away in a corner with his laptop. Bekah and Finn were upstairs in the house, both asleep.

'She hasn't said a fucking word Ma,' Puck murmured, leaning close as he said the words. 'Like I don't know this chick, but I can say that she doesn't shut the fuck up.'

Abigail rolled her eyes at her son. 'She's lost family Noah. Everyone deals in their own way.'

Dean put his glass down heavily at his mother's words, brow furrowed as he stared at something on the wall. Puck knew that John Winchester was missing, but neither of the brothers had mentioned anything about their mother. In their line of work Puck could only assume the worst.

The crunch of gravel filtered faintly into the empty bar and Rachel swung her head towards the door, set her mug on the round table. Puck straightened his frame as the double doors swung open loudly to reveal a beautiful Latina, her large black eyes sweeping across the place before settling on Rachel. Puck and Dean took in the curves of her body, the spilling mass of black silk fluttering around her shoulders, both men tense as they tried to determine if she was a threat

'San,' Rachel said but the word was strained, her voice sounding as if it were an old piece of metal rusted over. Puck felt his body relax as Santana's features softened a little at the edge.

'Bitch, get over here so I can hug the shit out of you,' Santana demanded, extending her arms out. Barely a second later Rachel was locked in a tight embrace that had Puck averting his eyes and reminding himself that his mother was _right fucking_ _behind him_. As if to prove his point Abigail cleared her throat that had Santana and Rachel slowly break apart.

'How rude of me. Abigail, this is my sister Santana Lopez. San this is Abigail Puckerman, the owner of this fine establishment. And this is Noah Puckerman, Dean Winchester and his brother Sam. They were the ones that helped me look for…for Blaine,' Rachel said, faltering when she mentioned her brother.

'It's nice to meet you Santana,' Abigail replied politely, stepping around from behind the counter. The three men murmured the same, Puck noticing that Rachel had tangled her fingers with Santana's.

'You too ma'am,' Santana told the older woman stiffly. Abigail glanced at Rachel before announcing that she was going to check on Bekah and Finn, leaving them with a smile. Santana waited until his mother was gone before speaking again, twirling around to place both hands on Rachel's shoulders.

'Alright Berry, let's haul ass so I can comfort you. I might not be able to fuck you senseless, but I'm sure we can think of other ways to give you an orgasm,' Santana said firmly. Puck gaped at the pair as Rachel sighed, rolled her eyes in what he thought was exasperation.

'San, what have we discussed about these indecent sexual proposals?'

'Oh you were being serious? I thought you were just, you know, playin'.'

'Wait…I thought you were sisters?' Sam asked, confused.

'Sorority sisters Sasquatch. Besides family doesn't just end with blood,' Santana retorted, brushing her hair behind her ear. 'Let's go Ray-'

'No,' Rachel whispered. 'I'm not going home Santana.'

Puck saw Santana still before the woman fixed her gaze on the three hunters. 'Alright everyone with a dick clear out because shit is about to go down.'

'Would you boys mind excusing us for a minute?' Rachel chimed in, flashing them an apologetic smile. She noticed Puck hesitate before agreeing, Sam scooping up his laptop as they disappeared through the same door Abigail had been through. Sucking in a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears, Rachel turned to face Santana who had her hands placed on her hips, one eyebrow cocked.

'You need to come home with me Ray,' Santana told her, voice now soft. The word _home _undid the control she had been holding onto all day and Rachel felt her eyes burn as the tears slipped out.

'Home? What home Santana? I don't have anyone anymore!' Rachel can feel the crack in her chest widen and split further, like a giant chasm that was once bridged now fall apart again. 'First my fathers and now Blaine! They're all dead San! _I'm the only Berry left on the family tree_!'

'That's cold Ray. What the fuck am I huh? We've been through shit together, all of us. I thought that counted for something,' Santana bit back and Rachel heard the angry thread in her tone warring with a deep hurt.

'God San you know I love you. But I _can't _go back to the place I thought would be a fresh start because it's tainted now. Blaine will be everywhere and he's _already _in everything I see. Omaha isn't going to help me get through this.'

'Then we'll pack up and-'

'_No _Santana Lopez. You are _one year away _from finishing law school and I _know _you had someone draw up the plan for your corner office because I saw it on the starboard when I wrote the memo for you to get milk. I _demand _you stay behind-'

'I'm not leaving you behind Rachel. Don't talk-'

'Santana your father will _kill _you.'

'_So_? You think I _care _what that asshole thinks about what I do? Fuck him and fuck everybody that has a problem with Santana Lopez because-'

Rachel reached for Santana's hands, gripping her palms tightly as if they were a lifeline.

'He's your _father _San and what about your mother?' Rachel chastened, recalling the sweet demeanor of Naya Lopez. 'I know what its like to lose a parent San, and I'm not going to be the one responsible for making a parent lose her daughter.'

'You're such an overdramatic bitch, you know that?' Santana asked, voice thick. 'So okay say I stay behind and let you out into the world. What are you going to do?'

'I was hoping the Puckerman's would consider employing me,' Rachel hedged.

'Excuse me? I understand the guy looks like he could make you wet by breathing air, but what the fuck?'

Rachel regarded Santana warily, as if sizing her up for what she was about to say. 'Santana Blaine…Blaine didn't leave this world by unconventional means.'

Santana looked at her expectantly.

Rachel repeated what Puck and the Winchesters had told her, aware of the darkening edge pulling at her best friend's features.

'So you're telling me that the boogey man killed Blaine? And tied you up?' Santana asked, her words measured and slow. Rachel nodded mutely and it seemed this was all Santana needed, because the Latina brushed by her towards the door Puck had left through.

'San? _San_? What are you _doing_?'

Puck heard Rachel's shout through the thin walls, Dean looking over his shoulder as they stood at the mouth of the winding staircase that led to their home above the bar. Puck did the same and the next thing he knew, Santana had her fist buried in his face and had aimed a kick at Dean's thigh.

'_What the ever lovin' fuck?_' Puck cried out, Dean echoing his sentiments, clutching his cheek as Santana heaved.

'_Santana!_' Rachel spat out, rushing to Puck's side and peeling away his hand. Her fingers fluttered at his cheek and Puck didn't bother straightening, enjoying the play of her touch even as the flesh felt a bit tender.

'You tell her there's evil out in the world, that you couldn't save her brother. Be grateful that I didn't rip your dicks out because she's here safe,' Santana hissed, fists clenching. The touch from his cheek disappeared and Rachel let out a sob before breaking down in Santana's arms. The Latina smoothed the hair on Rachel's head, shot back a glare.

'If you take her hunting, you better make sure there's not a scratch on this fine ass everytime I see her,' Santana remarked coolly.

Puck said the only thing that came to mind.

'WTF?'


	7. The Family Business: Pt II

'_Fuck_ no,' Puck stated decisively, flexing his jaw. 'This isn't some kind of game, Princess.'

'Of course I know it isn't a game. Don't patronize me Noah Puckerman! I simply think that this is a logical use of my time now that the startling truth of the paranormal has been revealed to me-'

'You think I'm gonna let your ass in my truck and let you _hunt _with me? I'm not training some pampered, spoilt-'

'I am _neither _of those things and I would kindly ask that you not make such assumptions-'

'_I am not taking you with me_!' Puck exploded, throwing his hands up in the air and narrowing his gaze at the defiant woman in front of him. 'This isn't the kind of life I would wish on anybody and the last thing I want to be responsible for is some rookie who doesn't know _shit _about how to watch my back.'

'I can _learn_,' Rachel retorted, taking a step forward and jabbing her finger into his chest, brown eyes flashing. 'I'm adept at picking things up quickly. Ask anyone.'

'So if I ask you to decapitate a vampire, you'll do it?' Puck asked, folding his arms across his chest. The room Puck had dragged Rachel into was quiet for a minute and he sighed loudly, wondering why the fuck crap like this always happened to him. It had been bad enough when he had taken Bekah with him to hunt that poltergeist down in Alabama. The last thing Puck needed when he was staring down potential life and death situations was Rachel Berry and her tight body and nice ass distracting him.

'There are _vampires_?' Rachel whispered, almost in awe. 'Do they resemble Edward Cullen? I _swear _I saw Jake Thompson sparkle the other month. He told me it was body glitter from rehearsal but now-'

'Vampires are ugly motherfuckers who grow another set of teeth to rip their victims throats out,' Puck answered evenly, watching Rachel wrinkle her nose. 'Look Berry, I get that losing your brother is some life-changing shit. But you weren't _born _into this. This job sucks the life out of you. You don't get to keep friends and it's fucking lonely alright? Most days it makes me want to eat my Beretta.'

'Then why do you do it?' Rachel wondered.

'Jesus woman, why the hell are you making this so difficult?'

'You do this because you want to _help _people. Am I right? People like me who don't know how to deal with this unimaginable evil that's been lurking around, hidden. You can't ask me to remain ignorant. If there are people out there, sisters who are looking for a way to save their brother, I _want to help them_.'

'It's just guilt-'

'_It's not_,' Rachel interrupted him, pushing her hair behind her ear. Puck saw the way her hand shook slightly, closed his mouth.

'Look what about your parents huh?' Puck tried. Rachel tensed, averted her eyes.

'Both my fathers passed away years ago. Blaine was all I had left.'

Her words struck him in the stomach and Puck stared at this small, fragile woman who suddenly didn't seem so vulnerable. His throat felt like it was closing up so he cleared it, rubbed the back of his neck.

'If you don't let me come with you, I'll do this regardless. I've already made up my mind Noah. You can either ensure I develop the requisite skills to survive, or I strike out on my own-'

'You are _not _saddling yourself to some lameass schmuck you don't even know,' Puck told her seriously. 'Just because hunting seems like some kind of noble profession, doesn't mean there aren't jackasses out there who'd take advantage of you.'

Rachel clapped her hands together in excitement, beamed up at him with a wide grin.

'Excellent. I'm so glad we had this little discussion.'

'Wait. I didn't agree to anything.'

'Well clearly you said that I was better off with you. I'll take that as a binding agreement to train me, so to speak.'

'You know what? Fuck this noise. I'm not taking you anywhere unless my mother says its okay. You get her to agree with you, and I'll do it,' Puck said, knowing there was no way in hell Abigail would let her do this.

An hour later saw Puck pacing at the bottom of the stairs, flicking glances upwards every so often. Santana watched him, smirking slightly.

'What's so funny?' Dean questioned, keeping a cautious distance away from her. Santana saw him rub his thigh when she looked his way, rolled her eyes.

'I already said I wasn't going to kick your ass Winchester. Chillax.'

'A little higher and you would have taken away half his personality,' Sam commented from behind his laptop, earning a dark scowl from his brother.

_Highway to Hell _chimed from her pocket and Santana resisted the urge to groan, knowing that there was no way she could avoid her father much longer. Hitting ignore she continued to observe Puck, ignoring the green eyes tracing her cheek.

'Nice ringtone,' Dean finally said.

'Thanks,' Santana answered shortly, trying to be polite.

'Is she being serious about this?' Dean asked, coming closer so that Sam wouldn't hear his question. He was slightly taller than her and the heat from his body made Santana shift away a few inches.

'If there's one thing I've learnt about Rachel Berry, it's that she always gets what she wants in the end,' Santana smiled, recalling how Rachel had gotten Sandy Ryerson fired. Underneath those too-wide eyes and painted innocence lurked a manipulative devil, a fact that Santana had fast picked up on during high school, a trait which she enjoyed immensely.

'And you're okay with her risking her neck out there?' Dean said skeptically. Santana glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, frowned.

'No, I'm not. But if this is what it takes to keep her sane, then I've got her back,' she answered, no levity in her tone. Dean cocked his head, seemed to measure her, before her phone chimed again.

_Guppy face_

_Trouty mouth_

_Is that how people's lips look _

_Where you come from in the South?_

Dean saw a genuine smile blossom on Santana's face as she pressed the phone to her ear, wondered why that bothered him.

'Hey,' Santana said softly into the phone and Dean noticed Sam jerk his head, as if telling Dean to give the Latina some privacy. 'Yeah I'm with Ray. Blaine didn't make it.'

Santana's mouth pressed into a thin lip, her eyes closing as she swallowed.

'Round up the gleeks aight? I think Rach's gonna need us to lean on. I'll get hold of Father Schuester and organize Blaine's…thing. She doesn't need to worry about this shit right now. Fuck that – I got the dough covered. Just get everyone's ass down to Omaha by tomorrow. We clear?' A pause. 'Whatever Evans. Quit being such a fucking pussy. I'll see your Bieber cut soon.' Another beat. 'Hey Sam? Thanks.'

Santana hung up the phone and stared down at her Blackberry, feeling the tears burn at the back of her eyes. _You alright Pez? _The simple question made her remember that Blaine was her friend too, had been like the brother she always wanted during those confusing adolescent tears. The bond between the Berry siblings had been ironclad, forged in a happiness and grief so profound Santana had a hard time wrapping her head around it. But the Berry family had always, _always _welcomed them into her home, even the times her father had refused to. She wondered if it was wrong to consider Tony and Leroy better fathers than her own could ever hope to be.

'Huh. Puckerman looks like his mohawk his gonna explode off his head,' Dean's remark had her pocketing her cell, blinking her eyes to get rid of the insistent burn. Rachel stood smugly to Abigail's side as Puck gaped at his mother, gesturing wildly in Rachel's direction.

'Looks like she did get her way,' Dean chuckled, studying Santana's reaction.

'Yeah, guess she did,' Santana's voice sounded weak.

_Why does it feels like I'm losing the only family I've got left too._


	8. The Family Business: Omaha

**The wind whipped through her hair and Santana closed her eyes, let herself savour the moment.**

'**You know, it wasn't like I wanted to come along,' Dean Winchester muttered under his breath, hands tightening on the steering wheel.**

'**Look Winchester. Quit whinin'. Abigail made you and I'm not that much of a bitch to tell her to fuck off. Apparently seeing a priest makes her uneasy. So let's both just not talk much and we'll get through this day just fine, aight?'**

Since then Dean had thankfully kept his mouth shut, allowing Santana the time to wallow. She had wanted this trip back to arrange Blaine's funeral, let her have the time to grieve in private so she could be strong for Rachel. One look at her best friend was enough for her to see Berry was _barely _holding it together. Santana couldn't blame her. Sure her father wasn't going to win a prize any time in the near future, but Naya Lopez had given her the love Tony and Leroy had when she and Rachel had first linked pinkies.

Getting saddled with Dean Winchester was just a pain in the ass.

They were currently in her apartment and she could hear the sounds of the television drift into her dark bedroom. Sitting in the middle of her bed, Santana squeezed her eyes shut as she played with the hem of her boxers.

_This day fucking sucked ass. But I'd do it again if it meant Rachel didn't have to pick the damn urn Blaine's non-remains are going to be buried in. Hopefully Puckerman's doing a decent job not letting Ray get into her headspace._

The chime of her doorbell made her frown as she stole a quick glance at the clock. It was too early for any of the gleeks to be here yet. Passing by the living room, she suppressed a smile when she noticed the way Dean stared at her legs. It was nice being appreciated.

She sure as hell didn't expect Jesse St James to be on her doorstep, with his black leather jacket and well-worn boots.

'San-'

'What the fuck do you think you're doing here?' Santana demanded, voice harsh as the man in front of her barely flinched.

'I just want to talk,' Jesse said, returning her narrowed gaze.

Santana chuckled wryly because this was exactly how she pictured her day ending.

'Look St Jackass, when I told you that I never wanted to see your ass again, I wasn't being coy. I meant it. So do us both a favour and crawl back under whatever rock you came from-'

'It was a _mistake _Santana,' Jesse said, reaching for her. Santana jerked back, folded her arms across her chest defensively.

'Yeah one you kept making over and over again,' Santana told him evenly, remembering the humiliation she had felt when Brooke had told her of the times Jesse would take her out to dinner after they had made love.

_Made love._

'Is there a problem here?' Dean's voice startled her and Jesse's eyes widened in surprise before settling into a hard stare.

'What? Is this the guy you replaced me with? Seriously?'

'Hey jheri curl,' Dean started only to be cut off when Santana pulled him away from the door.

'So what if I am? We're _through _Jesse.'

'You know what? Fine. You really are as big of a slut as everyone says you are,' Jesse retorted, flashing her a mean smirk. Santana hated that her cheeks flushed, that her eyes burned from his words.

_I thought you loved me. I thought I loved you._

'_Goodbye_ Jesse,' Santana replied, making sure the hurt didn't show. She closed the door in Jesse's face, leaned her forehead against the door.

'You want me to go kick his ass?' Dean asked and Santana sighed. She turned around, saw that he was being serious.

'Please. If I wanted to cut his dick off, I can do it myself,' she said, feigning disinterest as she turned the lock.

'I'm not doubting that. I've got the bruise on my shin to prove it,' Dean joked, rubbing the back of his neck.

One minute she's looking at him, his uncomfortable stance glaring, the next found her gripping the collar of his shirt, dragging his mouth down to meet hers. It was like something sparked between them, two pieces of flint coming together. The heady rush made her press herself closer to him and she almost moaned when he placed one jean-clad thigh in between her legs. She came up for air and Dean wound his arms around her, one calloused hand tracing up her tank top to trace mocha skin.

_What are you doing?_

'Shit,' she whispered as Dean found that spot under her jaw that made her toes curl.

_What are you doing?_

'Stop. _Stop_,' Santana breathed out, pushing Dean away. The older Winchester stared at her, pupils dilated and lips swollen. 'That shouldn't have happened.'

Dean didn't say a word.

'Just forget that happened alright?' She murmured, brushing by him. 'It's been a fucking emotional day.'

If Santana wasn't so caught up in her thoughts, she would have noticed Dean staring at her back, running a hand through his hair as his jaw clenched.

'Yeah goodnight,' Dean muttered, clicking off the television and throwing himself onto the couch.

The next morning came too soon for either of them. Santana gave him coffee, which Dean drank in silence. Barely a word was said as they took the short drive back to the Roadhouse.

'Thanks,' Santana told him as she got out of the passenger seat, sunglasses hiding her eyes from his view.

Dean wasn't entirely sure what she was thanking him for, but watching her hips sway he decided that it didn't matter.

Maybe it was time he showed her what a real man was like.


	9. The Family Business: Interlude

Puck _hated _funerals. He didn't understand why someone who hunted _dead things _for a living would want to subject themselves to this lame ritual, especially since the only thing Puck could focus on was making sure that the person in the casket was cremated. _Fully_.

It had nothing to do with his father's funeral, where he had watched his mother fall apart and Bekah stick her tiny fist into her mouth, eyes wide at all the strange people around them.

Watching Rachel cling to some blonde guy with a lame Bieber cut made the list though. The past few days had alternated with him being incredibly awkward and then stupendously frustrated with Berry. A few days later and Puck still wasn't sure why Abigail Puckerman had agreed to this fucking ridiculous charade.

_Who the fuck _wants _to become a hunter?_

Dean shifted beside him restlessly again and Puck heard the faint grunt the older Winchester emitted when Sam jabbed his elbow into his brother's side. Abigail turned a stern glare on the two, and Puck wanted to laugh when Dean ducked his head sheepishly. Giving the stocky man a considering look, Puck flicked his gaze back over to Santana, who stood regal in her modest black dress and stiletto heels. Ever since their short hiatus to Omaha to consult with Father Schuester, things between the two had been a bit…off. Puck wasn't quite sure how else to describe it. Then again, he couldn't really put a name to how things were between Rachel and him.

Someone coughed in the mausoleum and Puck heard Bekah chastise Finn with a whispered curse. The sound echoed along the marble floor, Father Schuester's murmured prayers barely reaching Puck's ears. The small, gold urn with Blaine's picture beside it stood in front of the priest, a reminder that there wasn't a body to cremate. To gain some kind of closure. Puck cast his gaze over the people who had showed up, wondered if Rachel knew everyone there. The last head count he did had given him a number just under a hundred.

Someone jostled his arm and Puck followed behind his mother to lay a rose at Blaine's urn, Rachel giving him a small smile when he met her gaze. Puck couldn't help but smile back, scowling when his sister arched her eyebrow. So what if he wanted to shake some sense into Rachel? He wasn't going to act like a dick on her brother's funeral. That shit was just cold.

One of Rachel's friends, Mercedes, begun singing _Amazing Grace_ and Puck watched as Rachel gripped Bieber's hand tighter, her lips quivering as two other friends held Blaine's urn on either side and gently slid it into the empty cubby hole. They don't wait around for the hole to get sealed up and Puck noticed the way Rachel didn't let go of Bieber's hand until they were at the auditorium. Santana told everyone that there was food and to be back in five minutes before gripping Rachel's arm and hauling her off into a corner.

'What?' Puck asked when his mother patted his arm.

'You can go talk to her, you know. I think she'd like that.'

Puck snorted. 'Yesterday she practically said she'd cut my balls off if I _disparaged _her one more time. Not my fault she can't shoot for salt.'

'It's good that you distracted her. These past few days haven't been kind on Rachel,' Abigail replied, not even bothering to correct his profanity.

'I didn't distract her. I was doing what you _made _me do,' Puck mumbled, grabbing a few pigs in a blanket and stacking it onto his paper plate.

'I wouldn't have agreed to this if I didn't think she was capable,' Abigail snapped at him, forcibly placing a few sticks of raw carrot onto his plate. Puck frowned. 'She _needs_-'

'Her _needing _something doesn't make it right Ma,' Puck retorted, trying to push the vegetables onto Finn's plate while he was talking to Bekah. His mother thwarted his attempts, gave a small smile when she saw Beiber drag a few mikes onto the stage.

'Her father died in a house fire,' Abigail told him tightly and Puck felt the grip on his plate slacken. 'Now hurry so we can get good seats.'

'Dude, are they putting on a _concert_?' Dean nudged his shoulder. Puck shrugged, still digesting what Abigail had said.

'You mean you guys haven't heard them sing?' Rachel's friend Matt remarked, settling himself in the row behind them. The dancer from New York nodded at Mike Chang, who Rachel had briefly mentioned ran a dance studio alongside the other man.

'Sing?' Dean said slowly. Both men flashed them a knowing smirk before Bieber's voice had them all turning to face the stage. There were seven of them on the wooden platform, Rachel in the middle sandwiched between Santana and a slight, lean man who was smoothing his hair into place.

'Hey everyone. Rachel just wanted to say a few words.'

Rachel flashed Bieber a tight smile and Santana squeezed her shoulder as she grasped the mike.

'Thank you all for coming,' Rachel started and it wasn't hard to discern the subtle quiver in her tone. 'When Blaine and I were growing up, my fathers told us we could be anything we wanted to be. I wanted my name in lights, to be recognized for my immeasurable talent.'

A few people chuckled in the audience.

'But Blaine showed me that music, something we both shared and loved, wasn't a pathway to fame and fortune. He showed me that songs were another form of expressing who we were, that it was a language you could speak anywhere and be understood. Blaine always said music was what life sounded like. So in memory of my brother, I wanted to share a song that brought the William McKinley High Glee Club together. These people became _our _family through the years; one Blaine and I never thought we were looking for. I guess you could say this song became our anthem, and I think, wherever he is, Blaine would think it a fitting tribute for everything he's done for me. For us,' Rachel finished and Puck thought her hand shook slightly as she lowered it from her mouth. The seven of them arranged themselves in a single line, heads held high as the man in the wheelchair started them off.

The first verse had him nodding in recognition but then Rachel opened her mouth and everything else fell away.

_**Just a city boy**__**  
**__**Born and raised in South Detroit**__**  
**__**He took the midnight train goin' anywhere**_

Dean felt the same when Santana belted out her words.

_**A singer in a smokey room**__**  
**__**The smell of wine and cheap perfume**__**  
**__**For a smile they can share the night**__**  
**__**It goes on and on and on and on**_

'Oh Noah. _Listen to her_,' Abigail breathed softly, clasping her hands.

Puck saw the music fill Rachel, wash away the lethargy that had lingered over her body since Blaine had died. He had never seen someone connect with the words of a song so intimately, so thoroughly. Every word Rachel sang seemed to be infused with everything she had. Something glinted off her cheek and Puck wondered if she knew she was crying, thought she must not care if she looked as free as she felt.

'Holy shit. Did you just hear that?' Dean hissed.

'Shhh!' Bekah hushed him, eyes riveted on the stage. A strange, palpable hush fell over the guests as they watched the seven people up on stage transport themselves to a time and place where everything had been good. Where there wasn't death and darkness stalking their doorstep. Where Rachel's brother and fathers were both somewhere in the crowd cheering her on.

_Her father died in a house fire._

What about the other one? Did he perish trying to save Rachel, his...whatever gay dudes called their boyfriends who they had kids with? Was gay marriage even legal in Ohio? Yeah, Puck recognized the name of the local high school he had grown up with before his mother had carted them off to Nebraska a few years after Matthew's funeral.

_Shit she was just within touching distance._

The thought struck Puck, made him scratch his temple as Mercedes killed the high note at the end. People stood up on their feet, hollering, cheering, clapping their hands. Rachel beamed through her tears, laughing wetly at the adulation. Abigail pinched his shoulder when he didn't stand and Puck rose slowly, smacked his palms together a few times.

Seeing Rachel on stage, smile stretched wide with her tear-stained face, Puck thought Blaine might be watching after his sister after all.

**Follow on twitter please – aswordsworth!**

**Will be posting Outtakes focusing on Dean/Santana (this couple needs a shipper name STAT! Suggestions?) within the week, so we can all know what went down in Omaha.**


	10. The Family Business: Pt III

Rachel stared up into the night sky. The vast canvas of black unfurled like a sail, peppered with bursts of light every so often. Blaine and her had spread a sleeping bag out on the lawn when they were growing up, shoulders touching as they just talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Sometimes their fathers would crash the party, Leroy bringing some of his famous iced tea while Tony recited the tale of Hercules or whatever Greek myth caught his fancy.

_Now I don't have anything left but memories._

Shivering slightly in the still air, Rachel wrapped her arms around herself.

_Is that why you've convinced yourself to hunt? Because you need to forget that you don't have a family anymore?_

Her brow furrowed as she listened to the sounds filtering in from the Roadhouse. Abigail had kindly offered her bar to continue the mini-Glee reunion Santana had thrown together for Blaine's service. Seeing everyone again had been good, Rachel thought, more than good. These people had helped shape what she was today, had known her brother and her family just as well. They had memories of Blaine and her fathers that they could share with her, could help keep their memory alive even when she wasn't around.

_Could tell her that she didn't arrive into this world without anyone._

'You always did like looking at stars,' Sam's voice didn't surprise her and Rachel gave him a tight smile when he settled down onto the bench beside her. 'Still wish you had let me name one after you. It would have been awesome.'

Rachel's lips twitched at his words. They had been together for a year in high school and Santana had apparently brainwashed Sam into making some kind of grandiose gesture to prove his worth. Rachel had of course found out and put a stop to that nonsense at once, insisting that she didn't _need _a ball of gas to know that Sam loved her deeply. He had ended up conspiring with her fathers and building her a telescope, that sat centerstage on the small balcony of the apartment she shared with Santana.

'Thanks for coming. I know it must have been difficult-'

'_Rach_,' Sam interrupted firmly, his fingers tugging her ear. 'Don't even start, alright?'

Rachel nodded mutely, her hands squeezing her arms harder. She felt Sam gently pry her fingers loose, his warm hands covering her smaller ones.

She had been so steadfast that she wouldn't cry in front of anyone today, that she would be strong for herself and for Blaine. But Sam's touch broke that feeble wall of resistance and the tears started and just wouldn't stop. Wordlessly the blonde man cradled her into his arms, not bothering to whisper meaningless platitudes into her ear.

'I want him to come back Sam,' Rachel whispered harshly, the words sticking to her throat and hanging in the air like a noose.

'I know baby.'

'I want my b-brother.'

'Hey,' Sam said quietly, hooking her chin up with his finger. His face was blurred but Rachel soon found herself staring into stark blue eyes, ones that she had always taken comfort from. 'You remember what Blaine said after Dad and Daddy?'

She wanted to laugh till her sides felt like they were on fire.

'That they wouldn't ever leave us because they would always be in our hearts,' she finally managed to choke out, fresh moisture gathering in her eyes.

'Blaine's always gonna be with us Ray, especially with you. He taught you about music, about what it was really about. Every time you hear a song, every time you open your mouth to sing, that's you keeping Blaine alive,' Sam told her gently, fingers combing through her hair.

Rachel wanted desperately to tell Sam that evil had taken her brother away from her, an evil that she had never before thought to comprehend. Rachel had readily told Santana because the Latina was like a sister to her, had helped her through everything. But seeing the ignorance still in Sam's eyes, the innocence that she wanted him to hold onto, she held her tongue.

Instead she leaned her forehead against his, let their breaths mingle together for a moment.

Someone cleared his throat before speaking.

'Err…Satan told me to come get you,' Puck's voice sounded uncomfortable.

'Give us a sec man,' Sam answered and Rachel squeezed her eyes shut as Puck's boots scuffed against the wooden floor.

When his lips found hers Rachel didn't resist, instead angling herself to deepen the kiss. It was familiar, the butterflies taking flight inside her stomach, the way Sam's lips were always a bit chapped. There was no heat sliding down her spine though, none of the electricity that had always made her want to press herself closer to him.

'I love you, you know that?' Sam said and Rachel nodded, understanding what he meant. He would always be the boy she had loved first, just as she was the same for him. What was left was a platonic love, the kind that consoled and soothed the gaping hole in her heart.

'I love you too,' she told him, meaning it. He smiled at her, grasped her hand as she stood up. Taking one last look at the heavens she twined their fingers together before entering the bar, rubbing away the tears that remained on her face.

Puck leaned against the counter, passed his eyes over Rachel and Sam's joined hands. Something inside him rebelled at the sight but he shook his head, turned back to the tumbler of whiskey his mother had poured for him. Rachel flittered over towards Kurt, who Puck learned had been Blaine's boyfriend, saw the way the two of them clung more than embraced.

'Puckerman,' Santana said, a bottle of beer in her hand. 'Glad to know you can follow instructions.'

'What the fuck ever Satan,' Puck rolled his eyes, smirking to take away the sting in his words. 'Broke up the lovebirds outside just like you asked.'

'Lovebirds?' Santana questioned, raising an eyebrow at his tone. 'Oh. I see.' The woman grinned, patting him on the arm.

'They used to draw hearts at each other once upon a time,' she remarked casually, taking a pull of her beer. 'Made me feel like I was in a damn Disney movie. Fucking nauseating shit. If they weren't so adorable, I would have thrown a slushy in their face.'

'Huh,' was all Puck had to say, telling himself that Santana's words had _nothing _to do with why he wanted to skull the thumb of amber liquid in front of him.

'Totally the best sex she ever had too,' Santana left with that parting shot, weaving her way through the crowd to get to Rachel. Making sure Lopez had her back turned to him, Puck downed the shot while noting the way Rachel let Sam touch her however much he wanted.

'What the hell's wrong with you?' Dean arrived at his elbow.

'Nothing,' Puck muttered, turning to face the other man and spotting Sam over Dean's shoulder, lips curved at something Finn or Bekah had said.

'So we caught a case up at Lake Manitoc,' Dean said. 'Drownings. Figured may as well let Sam let his anger out on something useful.'

Puck wasn't sure whether he was supposed to hear that last part.

'We'll head out once this is over,' Dean continued, leaning both his elbows back against the bar. 'You sure about this?'

Dean gestured at Rachel and Puck glanced at the older Winchester out of the corner of his eye, placed the glass tumbler down before speaking. He chose his words carefully, wanting to gauge their impact on Dean.

'When I was four my father died in a fire. A house fire.'

The barely there wince, the thinning of the lips – that was all Puck needed to know.

'Look Winchester, John told me what he's been doing. I figure we have something in common.'

'Really? I thought I was the good-lookin' one out of the both of us,' Dean murmured weakly.

'That girl right there?' Puck looked at Rachel. 'She's got that same thing in common too.'

'That why your Mum's taken her under your wing?'

'Mostly,' Puck shrugged carelessly, spinning the empty glass between his hands.

'Just to be clear this doesn't mean we're partners or some shit like that.'

Puck cocked an incredulous brow at Dean. 'Fuck man, we barely know each other. Barbequing a Wendigo isn't a rite of passage.'

'Good. So long as we're clear.' A pause. 'But yeah if I don't have time to kick some ass, I'll give you a call.'

'Show them how a _real _hunter takes care of business you mean,' Puck retorted dryly. Dean rolled his eyes.

'Mash up, mash up, mash up!' Mike and Matt started chanting, Tina and Mercedes pushing Santana and a feebly protesting Rachel to a makeshift stage.

'Fine assholes,' Santana shouted over the din. Who knew seven people could make that much fucking noise? Puck wondered how his mother was able to ignore the noise upstairs. 'Name your piece Rutherford.'

'Start me up,' Sam sang.

'Livin' on a Prayer!' Matt finished in a deep baritone.

'I cannot believe these guys actually know each other so well because of _show choir_,' Bekah commented, joining Puck and Dean. Finn and Sam hung at her back, both aiming their gaze towards the four women.

'Aww man! Seriously?' Dean whined.

'The only songs he knows are the ones on his cassette tapes,' Sam informed Puck at his inquiring look.

'_Cassette tapes_? What are you, old?' Bekah scoffed, earning a scowl from Dean.

'Yo peanut gallery. Shut your traps so we can tear the roof of this place,' Santana shouted and Dean's scowl fled away to be replaced by a more neutral expression.

_Right…_

**Girls:**  
_**Start me up  
Start me up**_

**Rachel:**  
**Oooh Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike  
He's down on his luck  
It's tough  
Oh so tough.**

There was something different about the way Rachel was singing, a shade more intense than when she sang at the auditorium earlier. **  
**

**Tina:**  
**Oh we gotta**

**Girls:****  
**_**Hold on**_

**Tina:****  
Ready or not**

**Rachel:****  
You live for the fight when that's all that you got**

**Girls:**  
_**Start me up  
We're halfway there  
Oooh**_

**Santana:**  
**Livin' on a prayer**

'That girl can _sang_,' Bekah whispered and Puck couldn't help but agree.

**Girls:**  
_**Start me up  
We'll make it – I swear  
Oooh**_

**Santana:****  
Livin' on a prayer**

**Mercedes:****  
If you start me up  
Kick on the starter give it all you got  
You got  
You got  
You got**

**I can't compete with the riders in the other heat  
Yeah yeah**

**Mercedes and Santana:****  
I'll make a grown man cry  
I'll make a grown man give it a shot**

Was it Puck's imagination or had Lopez been eyeing Dean? Noticing the way Dean shifted beside him, Puck knew it was the latter.

**Girls:****  
**_**Start me up  
We're halfway there  
Oooh**_

**Santana:****  
Livin' on a prayer**

**Girls:****  
**_**Start me up  
We'll make it – I swear  
Oooh**_

**Santana:****  
Livin' on a prayer**

**Rachel:****  
Livin' on a prayer**

**Tina:****  
Oh we gotta**

**Girls:****  
**_**Hold on  
Ready or not  
You live for the fight when that's all that you got  
Start me up  
We're halfway there  
Oooh**_

**Santana:****  
Livin' on a prayer**

**Girls****:  
**_**Start me up  
Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
Oooh  
Livin' on a prayer  
Start me up**_

**Mercedes:****  
I'll never stop**

**Girls:****  
**_**Living on a prayer  
You got to start me up**_

Puck wondered if Matt had picked it because of the message underlying the lyrics when everyone started to leave, turned away when Sam pressed a kiss to Rachel's forehead.

'Thank you all for coming,' Rachel told them, Santana by her side. 'I…it meant a lot to me.'

'Thanks for wanting us there,' Sam answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Rachel gave them a watery smile, her gaze lingering on Puck's. That seemed to be a cue because suddenly they were the only two, Santana and Dean by the Impala while Sam, Bekah and Finn walked back into the bar.

'I'll see you tomorrow?' She asked him and Puck cleared his throat.

'Look Berry we can skip-'

'I'll see you at eight sharp. Please be coherent when I arrive because I fully intend to master the use of the sawed off you seem to think I'm incapable of even lifting,' Rachel spoke over him firmly.

'Whatever,' Puck said and Rachel's lips lifted a fraction before she bobbed her head, turned on her heel to walk away.

'Hey,' he called out, reaching out to grab her wrist. Rachel stiffened and Puck dropped his hold immediately. 'Just…like if you need to talk or anything…' The words spilled out of his mouth before he could comprehend them.

'Let's go Ray!' Santana hollered and Rachel shook her head in fond exasperation. Berry had always gone back to her place at the end of the day, except for that night Santana had gone to get Father Schuester. Puck recalled seeing her curled up in his bed when he had gone to get a drink of water, remembering how difficult it had been to convince her he was perfectly fine to crash on the too-small couch out front.

_She'd looked good against his sheets…_

'Thank your mother for me, would you?' She breathed before tipping on her toes and pressing a swift kiss to his cheek, hurrying away before he could say anything.

Dean said goodbye as well, grabbing his brother and disappearing a few minutes later.

'What is up with your face?' Bekah asked, wiping down the counter.

Puck didn't answer her, bending down to clear the paper plates and red cups from the tabletops, his cheek burning pleasantly.

_Shit. This is gonna be a thing now, isn't it?_


	11. Bloody Mary: Pt I

_There's a new chapter added titled "The Family Business: Omaha" (Chapter 8) so be sure to catch up on that as well. Pezchester fans be delighted. Sorry for the reshuffle. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_Follow me on Twitter (aswordsworth)._

* * *

**Rachel stepped through the front door, shrugging off the cardigan Blaine had insisted she wear over Sam's favourite white sundress.**

'**Dad? Daddy?' She called out, wondering where her parents were. Tony had told her before that they would both be home tonight for dinner. **

_**Probably went for a walk.**_

**Humming under her breath, lips curving as she remembered the way Sam had threaded his fingers through her hair while bidding her a proper goodbye, Rachel skipped lightly up the stairs to her room. Throwing herself onto the four-poster bed, she closed her eyes and folded her hands behind her head.**

**Something landed on her forehead, steady and warm.**

_**I found you and this time I intend to keep you.**_

**A voice, sinister and like a hiss of a snake, thrummed through her skull. **

'**Star…'**

**Brown eyes flew open at the name, meeting the limp gaze of Tony Berry.**

'**Dad?' Rachel choked out in horror as flames licked his body, doing nothing to obscure the garish red stain along his stomach. **

'_**No!**_**'**

'**Why Rachel?' Tony whispered.**

'Berry, wake the fuck up.'

Rachel felt a hand pulling at her arm, sucked in a breath as she startled awake. The dim morning light spilled through the windows of Puck's truck, the engine rattling under the hood.

'You okay?' Puck asked her cautiously. Rachel jerked her head in agreement, pressed a hand to her stomach lightly.

'You've been having a lot of those dreams,' Puck remarked casually, eyes on the road. Rachel snuck a quick look at his face, noticed the tense line of his jaw.

'I apologize if they've been affecting your REM cycle-'

Her companion snorted.

'Fuck Rachel, you think I care that I'm missing a little sleep when you're thrashing around and mumbling in friggin Parseltongue for all I know.' His knuckles eased off the steering wheel to glance her way. 'Are they…are they about Blaine?'

The mention of her brother had her flinching back into her seat.

_No it wasn't this time._

The images, the things playing out in her head while she's asleep…the line between dreams and reality has blurred. Rachel can't comprehend what they are but they seem _real_, as if memories implanted inside her head that she might have forgotten. They had been getting more vivid since Blaine had died, a constant loop playing back in her head.

'Perhaps we should go over the case again?' Rachel suggested lightly, pushing her hair back from her face. 'It is my first one after all and you have repeatedly stressed that I need to be prepared.'

'Whatever,' Puck mumbled loudly, resting an elbow on the window he had rolled down on the driver's side. 'Dean called, said they found a corpse out of Toledo with bloody eyes. Looks like Steven Shoemaker bled out internally. A lot.'

'Perhaps he suffered something medical that the doctors have yet to determine-'

'Trust me B, in the whole time I've been kicking paranormal ass, if a guy's eyeballs melt out of his skull you can be pretty fucking sure there's some kind of dead thing behind it.'

Rachel nodded thoughtfully, looked out at the suburbia on display. Two children tossed a beach ball to each other, a boy and a girl. Turning sharply away she glanced forward to see the black Impala Dean Winchester took great pride in. Sam's tall frame nudged his brother's shoulder as Puck pulled to a stop behind them.

'Hey,' Dean greeted them, Sam giving them both a tight smile. Rachel spotted the dark circles under Sam's eyes, touched the skin under her own as if she could feel them to.

'This Shoemaker's place?'

'Figure we could go talk to the daughter, see what she says,' Dean answered Puck.

'We aren't dressed for a funeral,' Rachel reminded them sharply, taking in the worn jeans and flannel shirts of the three men.

'Didn't we go through this? You said you can act right?' Puck asked her, rolling his eyes. Rachel narrowed her own in response.

'My acting abilities are _flawless_ but a key component of getting into character is adorning the proper clothing Noah. Plus, don't you think it's a bit _rude _to be interrogating a suspect during her father's _funeral_?'

'She isn't really a suspect,' Sam corrected her gently.

'Lying's part of the job sweetheart. Best get used to it,' Dean chimed in, lifting a shoulder. 'You sure she's ready Puckerman? It's been like two weeks-'

'She's got the basics down. She won't shoot your junk off with a gun now.'

'Excuse me. May I remind you that I have a current hunting license for _both _Ohio and Nebraska. I simply need to possess a firearm that is in proportion to my stature-'

'Guys,' Sam broke in, sounding exasperated. Rachel shut her mouth, giving Sam a apologetic look. 'We can't all go in there.'

'Noah and I will extract the pertinent information. A grieving daughter will respond better to a female,' Rachel said before pushing past Dean and heading towards the house. Puck grabbed her arm after a beat, tucked her into his side.

'_Don't _run off without me probie,' Puck breathed into her ear. Rachel told herself not to shiver. 'Daughter's name is Donna, in case you wanted to know what Dean had to say.'

Feeling distinctly underdressed, Rachel and Puck found their way towards Donna. The girl, really only a year or two younger than Rachel herself, stood flanked by two friends. Seeing the grief etched onto Donna's face Rachel hesitated.

'You must be Donna, right?' Puck said, Donna lifting her head to give them a wary look.

'I'm sorry for your loss,' Rachel told her sincerely.

'Thank you,' Donna replied.

'I'm Rachel and this is…Puck. We worked with your father.'

'You did?' Donna retorted skeptically.

'Yeah. Guy was a real slave driver. Sucks about the stroke,' Puck said, Rachel digging an elbow into his side after he had spoken. _Honestly_.

'It wasn't a stroke,' a girl spoke up from behind Donna. 'Daddy died because I said it.'

'Lily! I'm sorry, she's just upset,' Donna clucked her tongue.

'Why would you say something like that Lily?' Rachel bent her knees so she was eye-level with Lily, whose blue eyes darted from Rachel to Puck as if she couldn't decide whether it was worth revealing the truth.

'Right before he died…I said it. I said Bloody Mary three times in the bathroom mirror. She came and took his eyes, that's what she does.'

'That's is _not _why Dad died Lil,' Donna told her sister firmly, placing a hand on her hair.

'Your sister's right Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your Dad didn't say it, did he?' Puck said softly.

'No, I don't think so,' Lily answered, voice shaky. Rachel rose to meet Puck's stare.

'Excuse me Donna, but could I use your bathroom?' Rachel enquired politely.

'Second door on the left up the stairs,' Donna instructed, leading Lily away. One of Donna's friends, a girl with dirty blonde hair, gave Rachel a considering look as Puck grabbed her hand and led her towards the staircase.

'Noah! _Noah_! Slow down,' Rachel said under her breath, beaming at an old man in a suit who was looking in distaste at Puck's mohawk as they reached the second floor. Puck didn't say a word until they were in the bathroom, both drawn to the blood dried onto the bathroom floor.

'Is that…'

'Yeah. Shit. Bloody Mary? For reals?'

'Noah, _who _is this-'

'What are you guys doing up here?' Donna's friend, the one from before, was staring at the two of them.

'I needed to use the restroom,' Rachel repeated, aware that Puck still had her hand in his. The girl arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

'You are _not _hooking up in my best friend's bathroom at her Dad's funeral,' the girl told them, tone flat. 'Besides there's no way you worked for Mr Shoemaker. He was a day trader and he worked by himself.'

'Are you gonna scream or something?' Puck asked, looking at the girl as if she were a powder keg.

'We think something abnormal happened to Donna's father,' Rachel blurted out, tugging on Puck's grip. The man looked startled before releasing his hold, shoved his hand behind his back.

'Yeah, a stroke.'

'We believe it might be something else….'

'Charlie,' the girl grudgingly supplied her name. 'Something else like what?'

'I don't believe I can give you a definitive answer until I have the necessary information. But I_ can _tell you what we don't want it to happen to anyone else.'

'Are you guys like cops? Because I didn't think they let you get in if you had a lame haircut,' Charlie said, giving Puck's mohawk a passing glance that had Puck stiffening at the insult. Rachel quickly grabbed his arm, remembering Abigail, Bekah and Finn telling her in no way should she poke fun at his hair while she had been training at the Roadhouse.

'Something approximate to that,' Rachel answered thinly. 'In fact, it would be incredibly helpful if you or your friends spot anything out of the ordinary and give us a call straight away.'

Rachel reached into her wallet for the cards Blaine had had printed out for Christmas last year, detailing her name and cell number with a star etched into the bottom right corner. She barely made herself hand one over.

'Well we really must be going,' Rachel announced brightly, dragging Puck along with her.

Charlie watched them go, card held loosely between her fingers and the blood on the floor stark against the bathroom tiles.


	12. Bloody Mary: Pt II

Rachel sat on the bed cross-legged, Puck seated on the edge. The motel room Sam and Dean had rented out was exactly the same as the one Puck and her had gotten. Same two single beds, same wallpaper, same cheap wooden end tables.

'Say Bloody Mary really is haunting this place – there's just too many fucking versions of the story to actually figure out who she is,' Puck said.

'Doesn't look like Dad found any evidence that the legend was real,' Sam commented, paging through a brown leather journal. Rachel noticed the way both Winchesters seemed to handle the object with reverence, treating it almost like a bible. Did every hunter have one? She hadn't seen Puck with any sort of diary or reference manual.

_Perhaps I should start one?_

Twisting around Rachel reached for the drawer beside Dean's bed, snagged the lined paper and complimentary pen usually stashed inside. Turning around she saw Puck tick his eyebrow up, Dean and Sam giving her confused looks.

'_A Hunter's Guide, by Rachel Berry*_,' she murmured under her breath, writing the title out in neat capital letters before drawing a perfect star at the end. Rachel smiled down at the black ink against the yellow paper.

'Don't ask guys. Trust me,' Puck shook his head, brushing off the narrow gaze Rachel sent his way.

'Well usually the way it goes is that someone says…you know what and gets ganked. But here Daddy gets it instead of the kid,' Dean drawled out.

'Still in front of the mirror and still with the eyes though,' Puck pointed out.

'So do you think its local? Some woman who died nasty? Or maybe like a mutilated bride who got jilted?'

'Every version of the legend's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill,' Sam remarked.

'Well that sounds annoying,' Dean groaned, falling back onto the bed he was situated on.

'I'd be happy to volunteer,' Rachel announced. 'I've helped Santana draft her case notes and I am extremely adept at getting old librarians to help me if required.'

'I'll go with her.'

'Really?' Sam looked at his brother, mouth open.

'Hey! Just because I didn't go to college doesn't mean I can't read,' Dean shot back, jaw clenching.

'I'll go with Berry-'

'Noah, I believe that I'm perfectly capable to look through microfiche in the library. I doubt I'll encounter a possessed book. Besides, Dean will be with me. Think of it as a nice break from my larger than life personality,' Rachel remarked, patting him on the shoulder.

Puck frowned at her before swiveling around to stare at Dean, who raised his hands in surrender.

An hour later, leaving behind an uncomfortable Sam with a slightly glowering Puck, Rachel found herself at the local library.

'This is the part that really sucks,' Dean mumbled out of the corner of his mouth as they looked through the town's local death records for what the older Winchester termed "anyone who died angry and in front of a shiny surface. And weird I guess". With that lofty criteria in hand, Rachel had perused the voluminous books dutifully, marking down anyone that fit the mould.

'Oftentimes it's the things we dislike the least that contribute towards success the most,' Rachel retorted lightly. 'My Dad always told me that.'

She could feel Dean's eyes on her and was grateful when he let the quiet between them steal over again. Rachel squinted at the name Dave Robertson; not knowing whether laughing would be the appropriate response when she saw that he had died after a giant mirror had fallen on top of him. It was tedious work that Rachel thought suited Sam more and she wondered why Dean had requested to come along with her.

'Does it usually take a long time for you to find what you need?' Rachel asked after a while as Dean scribbled down something on a post it note.

'What?'

'Does all this take up a lot of your time?' Rachel repeated her question, gesturing around the library with her hands.

Dean shrugged lightly. 'Depends you know. Sometimes we get lucky and it's the first thing we stumble across. Most times its just a shitload of time staring at useless crap and wishing you could torch the place.'

'I see,' Rachel answered, lips pulling upwards. 'You're a man of action, just like Noah.'

'_Noah_,' Dean chuckled. Rachel didn't understand what was so funny.

'So could you please enlighten me as to _why_, precisely, you wanted me alone with you in a library? _Don't_,' she flashed Dean her palm. 'I already knew it when I said it, and I certainly hope that your response isn't anything crass.'

The smirk on his face lingered for a moment before Dean heaved out a long sigh, pushed his fingers through his hair. Rachel made sure her stare didn't waver, fingers resting comfortably on the worn, aged paper beneath her.

'It's about Santana,' he finally said, sounding reluctant.

'Santana Lopez? _My _Santana?' Rachel sought to clarify.

'Yeah. Nice ass, killer lips,' Dean stated matter-of-factly. 'I kind of…God, I can't believe this shit. I need her number.'

'Her number?' Rachel mimicked surprised.

'Dude. _Seriously_.'

'I just…_my _Santana? And you want her number? _Why_?' Rachel demanded, thrown. She furrowed her brow, mind reaching for when she had noticed anything happen between her best friend and Dean. They had gone to Omaha and then they had acted a bit…weird. Rachel had chalked Santana's behaviour up to Blaine's funeral, remembering the grief and turmoil that had warred within her heart and mind during that time.

'**Hey Ray, I think I did something that I fucking shouldn't have done.'**

'**Did you put razor blades in your weave again?' Rachel joked, the night air hitting her in the face as they followed the rest of the former McKinley glee club out of the Roadhouse. **

'**I'm being for reals here,' Santana told her seriously and Rachel stopped in her tracks.**

'**What is it?'**

**Santana opened her mouth, about to speak, but something over Rachel's shoulder had caught her eye. The Latina then handed her off to Matt and Mike, turning away to wrap Kurt in a hug.**

'She never told me what she did…' Rachel whispered before something clicked into focus. Omaha…something she shouldn't have done…

Her eyes widened as she looked at Dean, who scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

'What did you _do_? I'll have you know that Puck has made sure I'm a small but deadly weapon-'

AC/DC's _Back in Black _sliced through the hushed, tense bubble that suddenly seemed to be wrapped around Rachel. Mrs Henderson, who baked the town's best chocolate fudge and also served as head librarian, peered at Dean aghast through her thick glasses.

Dean, for his part, flashed her a winning smile before pressing the phone to his ear, mirth disappearing as the person on the other line spoke.

'Jill's dead,' he told her, tone flat. 'Strangled and eyes gone. Let's go.'

**Follow!**

**Twitter: aswordsworth**

**Tumblr: alien09(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**will be posting fic updates here as well**

**need awesome people to follow so ask me and I will!**


	13. Bloody Mary: Pt III

Puck drummed his fingers against his jeans, Dean humming along to Zepplin in the Impala. The duffle they had brought along to Jill's house lay between the two men, as well as a thick silence. Letting out a sigh Puck thought back to what they had found behind Jill's mirror, pushing to the side the rust red stain that had decorated the plush carpet below it. Charlie had stood at the door, her hands rubbing her arms in a pattern as she let two strange men look over her friend's room.

'Still thinking about Gary Bryman huh?' Dean commented and Puck let out a grunt of acknowledgment, recalling the name the black light had picked out. 'Pretty sure by the time we head back Rachel and Sam would have found something.'

'Yeah,' Puck replied shortly.

'Okay what crawled up your ass and died Puckerman? You've been like this the entire time we were at Jill's house. Charlie even asked if it was your time of the month.'

'No problem man.'

'Right,' Dean said skeptically. 'Is this about Rachel?'

Puck felt his jaw clench.

'My brother isn't going to do anything to her. Sam's like a giant puppy and trust me, he isn't looking to get laid anytime-'

'What did you say to her in the library?' Puck cut him off. The question had been eating away at him since Rachel and Dean had walked through the door of the hotel room. Rachel had been casting her eyes towards Dean, sometimes running her gaze up and down his body. Puck didn't like it.

'Nothing.'

'Cut the shit Winchester. She's been looking at you.'

'Kind of hard for her not to.'

'Seriously man what the fuck did you say?'

'_Nothing_,' Dean repeated, staring straight ahead as he pulled into an empty spot outside the Winchesters motel room. 'We talked about research tips.'

Puck narrowed his eyes as the other man swung out of the car, grabbing the duffle with him.

'And no, that isn't code for kinky sex,' Dean finished dryly, hefting the bag over his shoulder and walking towards the door before Puck could get a word in.

'No Charlie that was very helpful. I'm sorry that I upset Donna. Yes, perhaps it is best if you stayed with her tonight,' Rachel spoke into her Blackberry, her eyes shooting up to meet Puck's as he closed the door behind him. Sam was perched on the bed, eyes bloodshot with his fingers pressed into his eyes.

'What's up?' Dean asked, directing the question towards both Rachel and Sam. Rachel worried her bottom lip, shot a quick glance at Sam who raised both eyebrows at her. As if coming to a decision Rachel got to her feet, smoothing out her skirt as she did so.

'It seems Gary Bryman was the eight year old boy Jill ran over with her car. As it turns out, there was a similar handprint on Donna's bathroom window. Charlie used the light you loaned her and discovered the name Linda Shoemaker.'

'Donna's mother?' Puck scratched his temple.

'Yes Noah. As it turns out Linda appears to have overdosed on sleeping pills, which Donna claims was entirely an accident.' The tone of her voice let Puck know that Rachel wasn't buying that tale either.

'Looks like we got out pattern then,' Puck remarked, running a hand down his face. 'She's going after people with a secret. A secret where someone fucking dies.'

'There's a lot of folklore about mirrors – that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them,' Sam reflected. 'Maybe that's how Mary's choosing her victims, getting to them even if they didn't say the name like Mr Shoemaker.'

'How she punishes them even if they don't summon her you mean,' Dean said. 'Well that's just wonderful.'

'I did find something,' Rachel offered. Dean slapped his hands together as Rachel twirled the laptop around towards them, coming to stand by the petite woman's side.

'There was an unsolved murder in Forth Wayne, Indiana. A woman named Mary Worth. The detective on the case was confident that she was attempting to spell out the name of her killer, a local surgeon named Trevor Sampson,' Rachel narrated, maximizing a tab on the bottom of the screen. Puck tugged Rachel gently towards him, pretending to get a better view. A woman lay sprawled out in front of a mirror, a puddle of blood pooled underneath. A handprint was smeared on the glass surface, along with the letters TRE.

'Dude her eyes are fucking cut out,' Puck pressed his finger to Mary's face. Dean whistled as Sam peered closely at the image.

'I can't really tell but does it look like her eyes were professional removed?' Sam murmured under his breath.

'The cops ever get the good doctor?' Dean asked Rachel, who shook her head. Puck saw the way she couldn't seem to hold Dean's gaze and straightened, making sure her elbow brushed against him when she spoke.

'No they didn't have enough evidence. The detective in charge claims Trevor, who is now deceased, was careful enough not to leave his fingerprints or anything else tangible behind. And…' Rachel seemed to hesitate. 'It seems Mary was cremated.'

'Of course she would be,' Puck grumbled.

'What about the mirror?' Dean questioned.

'It was passed down to her family. Would it be possible to vanquish her without remains? Because I was told during my lessons that those were crucial to the process,' Rachel wondered.

'Anything's possible sweetheart,' Dean flashed her a lop-sided grin.

'Well we can carry this investigation further tomorrow. It's getting quite late and I believe that Sam needs his rest,' Rachel abruptly said.

'Rachel-'

'Sam,' Puck heard Rachel emphasize meaningfully.

'You didn't sleep? _At all_?' Dean turned to his brother, voice concerned.

'Come on Noah,' Rachel whispered, pulling his arm as she bid the Winchesters good night. Once they were outside she let out a relieved breath.

'Okay seriously did he do something to you? Do I need to kick his ass?' Puck demanded, shoving his hands in his pockets when they were outside the door to their motel room.

'What?'

'_Dean_,' Puck hissed out. 'You've been acting all jumpy and shit since the library. Did he try to fuck you between the stacks?'

'_What_!' Rachel gasped out, outraged. 'No – that is – _how dare you_! Dean was a perfect gentleman!' The door opened harshly as she twisted the key in the lock forcefully.

'Then what the hell is-'

'I am now privy to information that I'm not certain how to handle _Puck_,' Rachel spit out, stalking towards her suitcase and grabbing something out of it. He stood at the door and watched as she headed towards the bathroom, pivoted on her heel sharply to look at him before she slammed the door shut.

'Even if I did sleep with Dean, or intend to in the future, I don't see how it is any business of _yours_.'

Puck felt his fingers dig into the palm of his hands before shedding his clothes. Down to his boxers he flicked the lights off and climbed under the sheets, turning away from the bathroom as he closed his eyes.

When Rachel emerged, her footsteps light against the floor as if she was afraid to wake him, Puck burrowed into his pillow further.

_Or intend to in the future._

Nothing his fucking ass.

**Follow me on Twitter (aswordsworth) or Tumblr (www(dot)alien09(dot)tumblr(dot)com) for more Puckleberry/Supernatural goodness!**


	14. Bloody Mary: Interlude

Rachel closed the door gently behind her, breathing in the quiet morning air. The orange streaks through the sky were a welcome sight as she pulled the sweatshirt she had found tighter around her frame. Rachel had learned early on that Puck wasn't an early riser, something she was grateful for at the moment. Pulling out her phone, she pressed one on her speed dial as she put a few feet between the motel room and the conversation she was about to have.

'_Whoever the fuck this is, you have five seconds before I hang up.'_

'Good morning Santana,' Rachel greeted her friend brightly, smiling when she heard the Latina groan over the phone.

'_It's not even eight Ray.'_

'I know…but I really wanted to talk to you.'

'_Really? Want or need? It's too early in the morning for bullshit.'_

Rachel found a worn bench, sat down and crossed her ankles.

'How are you?'

'_Semester's kicking my ass but I'm still top bitch. Just a shit ton of case summaries and whatever. What's up with your voice? You sound weird.'_

Knowing it was best to get straight to the point with Santana, Rachel delved right in.

'Before I left you were going to tell me something…'

A brief pause before Rachel heard the rustle of sheets.

'_Winchester said something, didn't he?'_

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'_Please you can't lie to save your life. Fine. Look it wasn't a big deal or anything. When we came back here to arrange…shit, Jesse stopped by-'_

'Excuse me? Why didn't you tell me this immediately?' Rachel demanded, remembering the heartbreak Santana had suffered through when she had found out about Jesse's affair. Rachel had never liked her best friend's boyfriend to begin with. Jesse St James and her were too much alike in some ways. And while Rachel had learnt humility, Jesse had never quite been taught the same harsh lessons life had thrown her way.

'_That wasn't even the most fucked up thing that happened. I may have shoved my tongue down Dean's throat.'_

Rachel hummed, thinking back to Dean's words.

'_So whatever. It was just the emotional crap I was going through. I needed a release and he was there. Told him to forget about it.'_

There was a forced nonchalance to Santana's words that had Rachel sitting up a little straighter. Despite her cool exterior, it was hard to imagine Santana not expressing her feelings visually. There were tells Rachel had picked up on throughout the course of their friendship. Like now for instance. When Santana tried extremely hard to brush something off, there was always the need to look a little deeper.

'He asked for your number, you know?' Rachel remarked casually, recalling the awkward way Dean had stumbled over himself at the library when he had brought up Santana. It was endearing really, seeing a man who thought he was god's gift to women come so undone.

'_Shut up.'_

'We were researching and he brought you up all by himself. Considering I didn't know that you two had kissed-'

'_Made out.'_

'Why do you think you shouldn't have done it?' Rachel repeated the words Santana had said in the parking lot.

'_Because Ray_.'

'He's not Jesse,' Rachel murmured softly, waited patiently for Santana to answer.

'_I just don't need any dick in my pussy right now okay? I just want to get through law school and just hang out.'_

'So can I give him your number? He seems very sweet, if a bit too attached to mullet rock and his car.'

'_Ray. What's the point? From what you told me, hunters don't even stay in the same state for more than a day.'_

'You're contemplating it. Which means there is some interest there.'

'_Why are you getting all up in my grill anyway? What Puckerman not keeping you satisfied?'_

'I'm not sleeping with him San,' Rachel rolled her eyes. 'Besides, he's a jerk.'

'_Really?'_

'He seems to think Dean and I are engaging in some kind of illicit affair! I don't even know why he cares so much. So what if I want to have sex with Dean?' Rachel muttered the last part.

'_Hey if you want to fuck Dean, then go right ahead.'_

'Of course I'm not going to sleep with Dean when he's clearly infatuated with you,' Rachel bit back. 'We're partners. Keeping things professional is a prerequisite.'

'_Please Berry. Every time Puck sees you it looks like you're naked on a silver platter. That boy wants you.'_

'That's preposterous. I'm not interested in pursuing a relationship.'

There was a pregnant moment between the two friends and Rachel worried her bottom lip when she heard Santana sigh.

'_I miss your tight ass. Sucks being here without you and Blaine.'_

Hearing the buried pain in Santana's voice made Rachel's chest swell with guilt. She hadn't dwelled on the fact that her leaving would leave Santana bereft as well.

'San-'

'_Look I've got class in a few. I'll hit you up later alright?'_

Rachel knew that Santana didn't have her Torts class until noon but decided to let it slide.

'I love you,' Rachel said earnestly.

'_Yeah I love you too.'_

'So can I give Dean your number?'

'_Do whatever you want. Talk later bitch.'_

Rachel shook her head, ending the call on her phone.

'Hey. You're up early,' Sam's voice made her look up. The younger Winchester looked even more tired than yesterday, the bags under his eyes more prominent.

'Just wanted to call Santana before she left for class,' Rachel replied, getting to her feet.

'You want to get some breakfast? Dean need to be fed like every hour,' Sam joked. Rachel pocketed her phone, falling into step beside Sam.

'That's a nice bracelet,' Rachel remarked, spotting the line of beads ringed around his wrist. There was no mistaking the flash of pain across Sam's eyes.

'Yeah. My girlfriend got it for me,' Sam answered. Rachel didn't push, eyes falling back to the bracelet.

_Why did that look so familiar?_


	15. Bloody Mary: Pt IV

After a phone call to Mary Worthington's brother, Dean discovered that the mirror was now in possession of a local Toledo antique store. Sam had theorized that it was possible for spirits to get trapped in mirrors, referencing the funerary custom of covering up mirrors after someone had passed away to prevent this very thing from happening.

Rachel listened to the Winchesters banter back and forth, aware of Puck's bulk beside her. Charlie had turned up at Rachel's motel room a few hours ago, distraught after apparently seeing Bloody Mary during her chemistry class. The teenager had told them about her boyfriend, who had apparently killed himself after Charlie had broken up with him. After calming her down, the four hunters had left Charlie in the motel – with the mirrors covered – to track down the Worthington mirror and smash it to pieces.

The Winchesters had had some kind of argument before they had left, and Rachel couldn't help but pick up on the tension simmering between Dean and Sam.

'You okay?' Puck's low murmur made Rachel flash her eyes towards him, the hazel eyes flickering over her face.

'I'm fine,' Rachel whispered back, too quickly.

'Look…I'm sorry about yesterday,' Puck rushed out, staring at the back of Dean's head. 'It was a douche move and-'

Rachel let out a short laugh, shaking her head as Santana's words filtered through her head. 'Noah, you don't have to apologize. I overreacted a bit.'

'Still. I, like, respect you. You know that right?' Puck pressed, eyes jumping back and forth as if he were nervous. Deciding to let her actions speak louder than words, Rachel reached over and squeezed his hand. Puck stiffened before relaxing, making no move to shrug her off. Rachel was thankful, the nerves inside her stomach quieting at the contact.

'Dean how many people do you think are gonna die if I don't do this? I'm not letting that happen. So suck it up,' Sam's angry tone sliced through the air as _Estate Antiques _came into view. The streetlights made the store look old and haunted, and Rachel felt her teeth grind together.

'Jessica isn't a secret Sam. I know-'

'You _don't_,' Sam interrupted. 'I haven't told you everything.'

'What the hell are you talking about?' Dean demanded, cutting the engine. Sam gave a tight smile before getting out of the car, Puck and Rachel doing the same. The warmth of Puck's touch left her and Rachel wiped her hands down her jeans.

'I can draw this thing out and finish it. Just trust me,' Sam said before stalking towards the locked door, drawing out a slim leather pouch. Rachel followed the lanky man, watched closely as Sam inserted two thin picks into the lock.

'Dude, seriously,' Puck rolled his eyes, gently nudging Sam aside. Puck pulled out what looked like a credit card and jammed it into the sliver of space between door and frame.

'Sammy-'

'_Dean_,' Sam shot back meaningfully, sounding tired.

'Both of you shut the fuck up,' Puck hissed out. 'Let's just go in and break anything that fucking moves. If Sam says he can do this, let him do it.' The last part was directed towards Dean, who sent Puck a mutinous glare. Rachel tugged on Dean's sleeve, motioning for him to grab the crowbars they had brought along.

'Found it,' Sam breathed out a few minutes later. Rachel dug out the picture of Mary Worhtington's mirror she had printed off, held it up against the frame to confirm that they had gotten the right one.

'Well…here goes,' Sam told them, voice shaky. 'Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary…Bloody Mary.'

A flash of light catches their eye.

'Fuck,' Puck mumbled. 'You two stay here. We'll be right back.' Rachel took the crowbar Puck had in his grip, stood next to Sam as Dean followed her partner out the entrance.

Something heavy, almost like a pant, echoed through the empty room. Sam spun on his heel and raised his crowbar, bringing it up so he could strike. Rachel held her breath, eyes wide. Another pant reaches her ears and Rachel doesn't hesitate, hefting the crowbar to bring it against the mirror to her left. Sam does the same to the one on his right and the deafening crash of broken glass fills the air before once again facing the mirror Mary had marked before she died.

'Come on, come into this one,' Sam muttered desperately.

_You killed them. You killed them both._

The voice slithered into her and Rachel felt her heart constrict, her eyes burning. It felt like someone had stuck a needle into her tear ducts. Sam collapsed next to her, the crowbar slipping to crash against the floor.

'Sa…Sam,' Rachel gasped out, feeling her throat close up. Sam was clutching his chest and Rachel saw something trickle out of his eye.

_Why didn't you tell your fathers that you saw them die? You saw them die days before it happened. Those nightmares you thought were nothing…you brushed them aside like they didn't matter. Why Rachel? Did you not love them enough? Didn't they matter to you? And Blaine…you knew something would happen to him. You heard him scream as that creature ripped him to pieces. But you ignored it again. How could you let your family die like that, knowing you could have stopped it?_

'_No!_' Rachel screamed out, scrabbling at her face. Puck dropped the guard he had knocked unconscious onto the pavement at the sound, skidding to a stop at Rachel's side a second before Dean does the same at Sam's.

'Shit,' Puck choked out, seeing the blood leaking from Rachel's eyes. 'Rachel. _Rach_,' Puck said, gently tapping the side of her face. Déjà vu crept over him, except this time Rachel didn't stir. Sweeping her into his arms like a bride, Puck didn't wait for Sam and Dean to follow.

A noise made them turn and they saw Mary, hair lank and skin grey, crawl out of the mirror like that chick from _The Ring_. The air around him got too thin and Puck rasped in a breath as his knees turned weak, cradled Rachel into his chest as he fell to the ground.

'Let…her…see herself,' Rachel's voice was weak but enough. Dean grabbed the cloth covering a large ornate frame and Mary stopped at her reflection.

'You killed them! You killed all those people!' Mary shrieked out before blood started coming out of her mouth. Puck watched disgusted as Bloody Mary choked before dripping, like metling wax, into a puddle on the floor. A flare of light and she was gone, Dean shoving the frame with his foot before it broke against the floor into pieces.

'That's gotta be a fuck lot of bad luck we just scored,' Puck wheezed out, earning him a chuckle from Dean. Rachel groaned, arms pushing against his hold weakly. The blood on her face was smeared across her cheek and her eyes fluttered rapidly, as if she was trying to clear her vision.

'You good Sammy?' Dean asked his brother, who grunted.

'Noah?' Rachel whispered. Puck didn't reply, using the cuff of his sleeve to scrape away the blood marring her skin. Rachel tried to pull away but Puck cradled the back of her head, made sure she was still enough for him to do so.

'Now that this is all over, want to tell me what the secret is?' Dean got out, slowly picking himself off the floor.

'You're my brother and I'd die for you,' Puck heard Sam reply. 'But there are some things I would rather keep to myself.'

Rachel knocked his hand away at Sam's words, pulled herself upright. Puck saw her pull her legs up to her chest, wrap her arms around herself protectively.

Puck wanted to ask the same question Dean had, but taking in Rachel's trembling lips, decided against it. He held his tongue as they got ready for bed, the Winchesters taking Charlie home. Rachel seemed to be moving in a daze and Puck waited until she had spent an hour in the shower before broaching the subject.

'What happened?'

His question startled Rachel and her normally expressive eyes dulled.

'There are some things I would rather keep to myself,' she repeated Sam's words mirthlessly. Puck drifted off to sleep listening to her uneven breaths only to jolt awake a few hours later to see Rachel looking out the window, a glass of water in her hand.

He studied the reverent, almost frantic, way she sipped at the water, as if the action itself would help her find some kind of center. Puck watched her, he didn't know for how long, in the darkness. Rachel touched her face almost repetitively; tracing the path the blood had taken down earlier.

The urge to take her into his arms grew stronger.

It didn't diminish the increasing urge to know what secrets Rachel Berry was hiding from him. In fact the determination to understand every facet of her skyrocketed.

_You're a hunter. You're not supposed to get attached._

For some reason it was Abigail Puckerman's voice that answered.

_Sorry Noah, I think its already too late._


	16. Cicero: Pt I

**a/n:**

**my first attempt at writing an original case, spurred on by Shadowkitty22. Bear with me because, ironically, the supernatural creeps me the hell out.**

**Also the 2011 Puckleberry Fanfiction Awards are now on! Head over to:**

**http:/prfanficawrds(dot)tumblr(dot)com OR**

**http:/prfanficawards(dot)livejournal(dot)com**

**to nominate the Puckleberry fics (like North or Numinous pretty please!) that you enjoy. Nominations close 31 July so get voting!**

* * *

Rachel bit her lip, feeling the exhaustion drag down her body. Ever since the Bloody Mary case, she had seen her father and Blaine consumed with either fire or having their skin flayed alive by familiar sharp claws. No matter how much water she drank, or how many smiles she plastered on her face, Rachel knew it was only a matter of time before the threads would unravel. It seemed as if Puck thought the same thing, because the hunter was treating her carefully, like a bomb that was about to explode.

_Why Rachel? Did you not love them enough? Didn't they matter to you?_

The oily voice that had slammed through her brain inside the antiques store continued to plague her, its message clear. She had drank glass after glass of water, only to stop when she realized that it was Leroy who had turned her to the habit when she was a toddler. With that source of comfort suddenly repugnant now, Rachel desperately wished for Santana but knew that once her best friend heard the tremor buried inside her voice, the Latina would be on the next plane out to drag her back to Nebraska.

'Berry! Are you even listening to me?' Puck's irritated voice startled her and Rachel looked out the window to see a tall walk up. The shutters were painted green and the worn grey stone looked about as good as she felt.

'I'm sorry,' Rachel said, chastised. Puck heaved out a deep sigh as he cut the engine, running a hand down his face. Rachel wished the Winchesters were here with them instead of working a case a few states over, if only so Puck didn't devote his undivided attention towards her. Even though she was a remarkable actress, Puck possessed the innate ability to see through her charade. He had yet to call her on it but Rachel sensed his patience was wearing thin.

'Fuck woman. I'm trying to make sure you don't walk ass first into some evil-'

'I said I was sorry!' Rachel snapped back, turning to face him. Puck pinched his eyes at her for a moment before his face seemed to settle into something impassive.

'You with me now?'

'_Yes_,' Rachel stressed, resisting the urge to fold her arms across her chest. Instead she studied the house before her, eyes settling on the shadows she could see moving behind the frosted window. 'How did this man get your number again?'

Puck rolled his eyes, but answered the same question she had asked when he had received the call from John Kane. 'Word of mouth. We aren't listed in the phone book, but the hunters who are good get referrals.'

'Good?'

'I'm the shit,' Puck told her tightly, clenching his jaw. 'Look it looks pretty open and shut. Shit's been freaky up in Casa Kane so they called in the expert. Since we did a spirit, I figured we can cross ghosts off the list next.'

'I'm sorry did you just say _ghosts_? Like Casper?' Rachel hissed, now flinching back from the house. Puck barked out a laugh.

'Yeah, _exactly _like Casper,' was his retort before he swung out of the driver's side, slamming the door shut. Rachel scrambled after him, didn't comment when Puck tucked the solid Beretta he seemed to favour in the back of his jeans. He had salt bullets chambered into the rounds, but it did little to ease Rachel's unease around the weapon. Wasn't he afraid he would accidentally shoot himself?

'This guy's actually willing to pay us, which means I don't have to hustle anyone tonight to get some cash. So just act like you know what you're doing,' Puck told her softly but firmly, skipping the bottom step as he ascended the stone stairs.

'I _do _know what I'm doing,' Rachel replied, affronted. Puck gave her a skeptical look as he pressed the buzzer next to the dark green door. A moment later the door opened to reveal a man who looked to be in his late forties, with thinning hair at his temples but with clear blue eyes.

'Noah Puckerman?'

'Yeah,' Puck answered, shaking John's hand. At the older man's curious look Rachel stepped to the fore to introduce herself.

'Hello. My name's Rachel Berry and I'm-'

'She's with me,' Puck cut her off rather abruptly, steering John's attention back to him. 'So what seems to be the problem?'

John waved them in, Rachel slipping off her shoes and elbowing Puck in the side when it didn't look like he wasn't going to do the same. Gesturing subtly towards the row of footwear assembled near the door, Puck grudgingly unlaced the boots he was wearing.

'John? Is that him?' A woman's voice sounded from somewhere in the back. Rachel tuned out John's reply, letting her eyes wander around the room. The paint on the walls looked faded, and in desperate need of a fresh coat. But the furniture that littered the house on the bottom floor looked cozy, lived-in. There were framed pictures of abstract crayon drawings, as well as a few pictures of John and his family.

'This is my wife Kathy,' John introduced them, the woman beside him cradling a baby on her shoulder. Puck stood behind her as Rachel cooed over Isaac, feeling some of the weight lift away when the baby followed her with wide, wide eyes.

'We thought it was nothing at first. Just the house settling…you know, all those sounds wood makes when it shifts? But then there were these strange noises, and the other night I heard _something _say my name. The kids don't understand what's happening, but they can tell something's wrong,' John said, motioning towards a picture frame which showed three young children in front of a beaming Kathy and John.

Rachel darted her gaze nervously around, unconsciously moving closer towards Puck. Her entire body tensed and she shivered, whether from fear or anxiety she wasn't quite sure yet. Puck shifted beside her as he spoke to John.

'You guys don't mind crashing someplace else tonight?' Puck asked, though he already knew the answer since John had readily agreed to find someplace else for his family to spend the night. Puck didn't want to risk anything, especially considering that the Kanes had four kids.

'Here's the key and the fridge's been stocked so just help yourselves,' Kathy said, handing Puck a metal keychain. 'Also the only bed big enough for the both of you is in our room. I put fresh sheets on…' The woman trailed off uncertainly, catching the expression on Rachel's face.

'It's fine,' Puck assured them, watched as John picked up the heavy bag next to the wall. Puck noticed Rachel rub her hands up and down her arms, wondering why she felt so cold. Shrugging off his jacket and setting it on Rachel's shoulders, Puck fell into step alongside John as he lifted a massive diaper bag onto his shoulder before heading out the front door.

'I'll call once we've dealt with this. You just keep your family safe,' Puck told the older man, who looked over his shoulder along with Puck towards Kathy and Isaac.

'I will. Be safe,' John added, shaking Puck's hand again. Rachel came up beside Puck, the both of them remaining quiet as John and Kathy disappeared into the Toyota parked in front of Puck's truck. Puck noticed Rachel's grip on his jacket tightened as the family drove down the street, leaving the two of them alone in a haunted house.

'Noah?' Rachel's voice was shaky and caused something like guilt in Puck's stomach to clench.

_She shouldn't even be here. You could have dropped her off with Mum and done this solo._

_Admit it, you don't want to let her out of your sight._

'C'mon. Let's get the supplies out of the truck,' Puck said instead, ignoring the way Rachel looked in his jacket. The leather practically swallowed the top half of her body, making her appear even slighter than she already was. It stirred something inside of him, something which Puck forcefully squashed, another trait he was fast becoming adept at.

He also tried to ignore the fact that he would be sharing a bed with her tonight.

_Keep tryin' buddy._


	17. Cicero: Pt II

Rachel crossed her legs, leaning her elbows on her thighs as she stared at the dark wall. Beside her Puck let out a heavy breath before turning on his side, one of his hands tucked underneath the pillow that Rachel had insisted be put between them. She studied the planes of his face in the soft darkness, wondered whether he saw the same things she did when she was asleep.

Taking first watch had been her idea and Puck hadn't pushed her much on the subject, simply agreeing before collapsing into bed beside her. Rachel noticed that he made an effort to give her some space, and this made her smile. Despite his crass nature he was really a sweetheart, she decided, pulling Puck's jacket over her shoulders. The house felt incredibly cold to her and Rachel wondered _what _exactly she was supposed to be looking out for.

'A ghost and poltergeist aren't the same thing,' Puck had explained, laying a ring of salt around the bed. 'Ghosts aren't usually angry and shit, unless they were fucked up before they died. What's left is a kind of spiritual existence while they try to move over. Poltergeists, on the other hand, can _hurt_. So far the Kane's haven't had the thing try to mess with any of them, but I'm not taking any chances.'

_**Great. At least this one has a nice ass.**_

Rachel sucked in a deep breath at the woman's voice, eyes widening when she saw what looked like a dark shape move closer towards Puck.

_**Ooooh salt. As if this could – holy crap!**_

The loud, thundering sound echoed through her eyes and Rachel waited for Puck to dart upright. Instead the man slept on.

'Hello?' Rachel whispered, tentatively. The dark shape stilled.

_**Did she just…**_

'I can hear you,' Rachel remarked softly. 'Are you…the ghost?' She winced at how awkward that sounded.

_**You can hear me? Really?**_

The words seemed to be spoken right by her side. Rachel spun around, this time letting out a startled shriek when she saw the shape in front of her. She scrabbled backwards, collapsing into Puck who bolted upright with his Beretta. Rachel stared aghast at the weapon.

'Was that underneath your _pillow_?' She demanded.

'The fuck is going on?' Puck said instead, eyes flittering around the room.

_**Hi. My name's Annie.**_

'Noah…the ghost is talking to me.'

'What?'

_**It's not really talking if you're not answering, is it?**_

The chill inside the room seeped into Rachel's skin and she tightened the grip she had on Puck's legs, scooting backwards a bit more so that her back was pressed firmly against his pants.

'Can't you hear her?' Rachel asked as the dark shape hovered in front of her, the moonlight from the window passing through…Annie.

'I can't hear shit.'

_I'm not going to hurt you! It's just nice talking to someone._

Maybe it was her imagination but Rachel could hear the sincerity in Annie's tone.

'My name's Rachel.'

'Berry who the-'

Rachel silenced him with a quick slice of her hand, tentatively edging towards Annie. The abstract shape hovered a few paces away from the salt circle.

'You aren't going to hurt me?' Rachel asked, recalling what John Kane had said. 'But what about what you've been doing to the people who live inside this house?'

In the back of her mind Rachel knew she should be wondering _how _she was able to communicate with a ghost. Rather why it seemed perfectly natural for her to be conversing with a ghost who was supposedly hell bent on haunting a nice family.

Puck grabbed her wrist and Rachel looked back over her shoulder. Puck's brow was furrowed and the Beretta was still pointed vaguely at the window.

_**Could you tell your boyfriend to put down the gun? I swear on my grave I'm not going to do anything to either of you.**_

'Noah,' Rachel cajoled gently. 'You can lower your weapon. Annie said she won't hurt us.'

Puck gave her a look bordering on incredulous, his fingers still curled around her. Rachel conceded, staying in place but shuffling forward as close as she could to Annie.

'How…how can I hear you?' Rachel asked, toes skimming the floor.

_**I have no clue. I'm still kind of new to this whole being dead thing. Been six months since I bit it.**_

'All those sounds the Kanes spoke about…was that you trying to contact them?'

_**Yeah I was trying to talk to them. It gets kinda boring being cooped up here all day with nothing to do.**_

'Why don't you go outside?'

_**I've been trying but for some reason I can't. I'm just stuck in this stupid house.**_

'You died here then,' Rachel mumbled absently, dredging up what Noah had told her.

_**Totally. Come on. I'll show you.**_

Annie seemed to float towards the entrance, waiting there expectantly.

'She wants us to follow her,' Rachel told Puck, who tightened his grip on her.

'Are you serious? Ghosts don't sit there and _talk _to people.'

'You don't believe me?' Rachel bit out, hurt. 'I'm not making this up!'

'Shit Rachel. How do I know she isn't gonna fucking possess you or some shit once you step out of this circle? Fuckin' _think_ would you?'

'You told me not all ghosts were malevolent. She clearly isn't a poltergeist or she would be expressing her displeasure at us right now,' Rachel countered. Turning towards Annie she politely requested that the ghost move the door.

_**I can't touch anything.**_

'See Noah! She _can't _do anything!' Rachel repeated, tugging at her wrist. Puck held on firmly, mouth flattened into a thin line. Annie seemed to waver at the door before drifting towards the direction of the stairs. 'Noah _please_. I'm asking you to trust me, just as I trust you!'

Puck flinched back minutely at her words, but Rachel didn't have time to dwell on that when she felt his fingers dance away from her. Springing eagerly from the bed she heading towards Annie, only for Puck to stand in her way.

'You stay behind me. _Don't _argue,' he told her firmly. Sighing Rachel nodded her head, Puck's hand lingering on her waist as he pushed her back. Rachel leaned over to the side, spotted Annie at the foot of the stairs. Poking Puck in the side, she gently guided him over towards the ghost.

'See. She's not doing anything,' Rachel thought she should point out when they reached the last step.

_**There's a crack in the floor. That's where it happened; however I died.**_

Remembering the light switch she had seen earlier in the day, Rachel stepped out from Puck's protective shield to flick it on.

'Shit Berry didn't I say-'

'Look,' Rachel interrupted, crouching down. An indentation, the size of a large coin, lay between two tiles. The cracks webbed out unevenly in all directions.

_**I think I fell or something.**_

A finger hesitantly touched the spot and Rachel let out a small scream at the images that flooded through her head. There was so much anger, hate and confusion, Rachel thought as she clutched at the leather of Puck's jacket like an anchor. Something warm cupped her palm and traced her cheek, and Rachel drew in a short gasp as the images stopped just as suddenly as they came.

'I'm gettin' tired of asking whether you're okay,' Puck seemed to mutter under his breath.

_**Woah. What just happened?**_

Rachel glanced up to see a woman with mocha skin staring back at her, black curls piled high. The woman turned around and Rachel saw the back of her head, a hand flying to her mouth.

It looked like her skull had caved in at the back.

'Annie?'


	18. Cicero: Pt III

Puck rubbed his ear lobe, keeping a steady eye on Rachel. The woman beside him had her mouth compressed into a thin line, his leather jacket still hanging loosely over her frame. This entire situation was too surreal to contemplate, and this was coming from someone who wouldn't bat an eye if a werewolf suddenly appeared in front of him. Rachel had been strident in her determination that Annie meant no harm, freaking the shit out of him by having a casual conversation with the ghost he couldn't see at all. It seemed Annie had taken a swan dive down the stairs of the house her fiancé had bought, the same house he had then sold to the Kanes. Now she couldn't leave, no matter how hard she tried.

_Face it. The fact that Rachel can actually legit see the thing is what scares you the most._

Rachel had stared open-mouthed at Annie last night, even going so far as to reach out to _touch _the ghost. What happened next had Puck glancing to Rachel's hand, which he had wrapped up gently. Something had burnt the skin off her fingers, as if her hand had come into contact with an electric fence. There had been an unearthly scream that had set the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He had called Dean, wanting to know if the other hunter could help, only to receive word that Sam had been going through something similar during their case. Dean had told him to meet him at an address in Kansas, which was where Rachel and him were now.

'Would you quit sulkin'?' Puck finally bit out, Rachel whirling around to face him.

'We just _left _her there Noah!'

'Okay,' Puck sighed, retreading familiar ground. 'First off she's _dead_. Since she…told you she can't leave the house, she can't exactly go anywhere.'

'She needs our help.'

'Rachel, _John Kane _needs our help.'

'We aren't vanquishing her,' Rachel told him firmly. 'Annie hasn't done anything wrong.'

'Will you listen to yourself? This woman isn't your _friend _Rachel. She can't even…fuck do you realize how stupid this is? Why are we even arguing-'

'What matters is that you're afraid of me,' Rachel interrupted, turning her head away. 'Don't even bother lying to me Noah. I saw it last night, and I can even see it right now.'

Puck blinked, his reply dying when Sam and Dean rumbled up behind them in the Impala. Rachel pivoted around, plastering what was undoubtedly a fake smile on her face as the Winchesters locked up Dean's car.

'Hey,' Sam greeted mildly, Dean fixing his eyes on Rachel.

'So you see dead people huh?' Dean asked, continuing without waiting for an answer from her. 'And my brother's having psychic nightmares. What are the odds?'

'What are we doing here?' Rachel demanded, not finding the humour in Dean's words. She darted her eyes over to Sam, who gave her a tentative smile.

_Psychic nightmares…_

Rachel swallowed when Puck grasped her elbow, Dean telling them that Missouri could help them find the truth.

'Also she might know how to…help you two,' Dean put in. Rachel felt her chest squeeze recognizing the expression she had seen on Puck's face.

_He thinks I'm a freak too._

A door opened, drawing their attention to a curveacous dark-skinned woman with her hands on her hips. She surveyed the small knot of people gathered at the foot of her porch.

'I don't like it when strange folk loiter outside my home. So either come in before I get my rollin' pin or scoot,' the woman who was obviously Missouri spoke with a hint of Southern twang. Puck and Dean exchanged a look before deciding to enter, Puck's hand still around her elbow like he was afraid she was going to run otherwise.

Missouri smiled, her thick hair tamed into braids that hung over her shoulder.

'Well let me look at you boys,' she proclaimed, seizing Dean's hand. 'You grew up _good_, didn't you Sam and Dean Winchester?'

'How did you-'

'Please your Daddy came to me after the fire. You were one goofy lookin' kid back then too Dean,' Missouri stated, dropping his hand to grip Sam's. 'Oh honey I'm sorry about Jessica and your father. John's missin'?'

'How'd you know that?' Dean demanded. Missouri raised an eyebrow.

'Boy you come to find Missouri and don't know what I am?'

'You're a psyhic,' Dean answered.

'Precisely, I can read thoughts and sense energies in a room. And Sam here was just thinkin' about his girlfriend and your Daddy.'

'So you know where we can find him?' Sam asked.

'I'm a psychic boy, not a damn magician. I can't pull facts outta thin air,' Missouri told him, sounding irritated. 'Now move aside so I can see Noah.'

Puck didn't resist when Missouri patted him on the cheek.

'You've grown up before your time son,' Missouri clucked her tongue. 'All that weight. But this girl's been good for your soul.'

Rachel found herself the recipient of a meaningful stare, tamped down the urge to blush when everyone turned to look at her. Puck appeared startled at Missouri's reading, while Rachel bit her lip and told herself not to dwell on the implications.

'And you…you must be Rachel Berry.'

'Yes,' Rachel managed. Missouri didn't reach for her hands, instead studying her intently.

'I saw you when you were just a baby in Leroy's arms.'

'You knew my father?'

'I knew them both. They came here for a reading,' Missouri said, eyes shuttering. 'You were the apple of their eye, and so was Blaine.'

The mention of her brother's name had her eyes burning and Rachel saw sympathy reflected in Missouri's eyes.

'I can see pain and guilt in your eyes child, too much for someone your age. And something…something I can't quite put my finger on,' Missouri murmured, extending a hand towards Rachel. The older woman gave a questioning look at the bandages around her fingers, her warm skin enveloping Rachel's.

What Rachel didn't expect was the scream that ripped out of Missouri's mouth as soon as their skin made contact, or the pulling sensation that tugged at her own.

'Shit!' Someone said and Rachel felt herself being yanked back, knees weak.

Missouri looked at Rachel with wide eyes, her hand held protectively against her chest.

'What happened?' Puck barked out.

'I think we best go inside,' Missouri spoke calmly, though her gaze never left Rachel. 'I don't want Mrs Henderson to come snoopin' into matters that don't concern her.'

_That girl has too much power._


	19. Cicero: Interlude

Missouri waved her hand over the mismatched sofa and loveseat dominating her small sitting room, Rachel cradling her hand to her chest as she picked the smaller of the two. As expected Puck squeezed in next to her, regarding the psychic with guarded eyes.

'Calm down boy. I'm not gonna do anythin' to hurt Rachel,' Missouri stated serenely, meeting Puck's glare.

'What happened?' Sam demanded before Rachel could.

'Ain't nobody taught any of you manners? Ladies respond better to sugar than vinegar Sam, and Dean if you even _try _to put those filthy boots on my coffee table I _will _bend you over my knee,' Missouri clucked, Dean dropping his feet to the floor in surprise.

'How did you…'

Missouri rolled her eyes, dragging her gaze back to Rachel. The fear she saw in the younger woman's eyes made Missouri's heart clench in sympathy, though the fear that lingered warred for control.

'Dean and Noah, I suggest you two boys help yourselves to some pie in the kitchen while I speak with-'

'Like hell,' Puck interrupted her, unconsciously leaning himself closer to Rachel. 'Whatever you're gonna say to her, you can say in front of me.'

'Noah,' Rachel's quiet voice was firm. 'I think you better listen to Ms Missouri.'

'What?' Puck said, affronted.

Missouri hummed. 'You heard the girl. Now both of you scoot,' the beads at the end of her braids clicked together as she jerked her head towards the kitchen. Rachel saw the way Puck's jaw flexed and the anger that radiated off his frame was apparent. Dean seemed reluctant to leave his brother as well, but a few stern words from Missouri had him disappearing through the door after Puck.

'Those two will be the death of anyone,' Missouri clucked her tongue maternally. Sam offered a small smile in response as the woman folded herself into a worn armchair, hands folded in her lap as she surveyed both Sam and Rachel for a moment.

'I've known both your families for a long time,' Missouri started, chuckling fondly. 'John used to come in here after your mother passed, seeking answers and most times seeking vengeance. Leroy and Hiram, though, came for other reasons.'

'What kind of reasons?' Rachel asked.

Missouri squinted her eyes as if contemplating whether Rachel was worthy of a decent answer.

'Leroy was my cousin. At least a few times removed. Hiram liked getting his palm read. Leroy would parade you around like a prize horse whenever he brought you 'round. Did the same when Blaine came around.'

'I don't remember…'

'You wouldn't,' Missouri shook her head. 'After a while life caught up and we kept in touch through cards. Drifted apart but I felt it when you fathers passed.'

'Felt it?' This time it was Sam who interjected.

'Because of my gift,' Missouri stated cryptically, deflecting.

'Why did…what happened when you touched me?' Rachel murmured, holding her breath while waiting for Missouri to speak.

'The two of you have power child. Different, but similar at the same time.'

'Wait. Are you saying we're psychic?' Sam sounded incredulous.

'I'm not sure. There's something...dark hovering over your auras,' Missouri muttered, almost to herself. 'Sam you've been having visions of things to come. And Rachel…you saw Annie didn't you?'

'Okay, this is ridiculous-'

'Don't be so quick to dismiss these things Sam Winchester,' Missouri snapped angrily. 'You see all sorts of strange things already, creatures that no one in their right mind would think possible.'

'Yeah but those are _real_.'

'Believe me, these powers the two of you have are as real as the pain in my knee.'

'But why didn't you react the same way when…when you touched everyone else? Why did you scream when you touched my hand?' Rachel demanded.

Missouri pressed her lips into a thin line.

'It did the same thing when you tried to touch Annie, didn't it?' Sam seemed stunned at the older woman's words, giving Rachel a cautious look. 'Don't you go lookin' at the girl like that Sam.'

Rachel huddled closer into herself at the admonishment, ignoring Sam's whispered apology.

'I don't mean to frighten you child but this power…it's nothing I've ever sensed before. It burns to the skin, and it makes my soul uneasy.'

Rachel looked alarmed, eyes widening.

'Are you telling me I'm evil?' Turning to face Sam, Rachel told him seriously. 'Do you have holy water on you? If you do, I fully suggest that you-'

'Hush,' Missouri said, Rachel snapping her mouth shut. 'I'll need more time to make sense of this. But know this you two – _neither _of you are evil. And Dean and Noah don't believe that either. Frightened, yes, but those fools would protect you two regardless you hear?'

'Yes ma'am,' Sam responded. Missouri nodded, telling Sam to fetch Puck and Dean.

'Why didn't I contact you when your fathers and Blaine passed?' Missouri asked, Rachel trying to mask her surprise as the former's eyes softened. 'I didn't think you'd appreciate some strange woman bargin' into your life.'

'You're probably right,' Rachel murmured, her chin meeting her chest as she looked down. There was the rustle of clothing, the whisper of movement and the faint clash of wood against wood. The smell of hickory smoke and rose filled the air around Rachel as she saw Missouri's darkened hand cover her knee.

'Well now you know you've got family. And Missouri doesn't ever forget her own.'

Rachel felt her heart warm at the words, but felt her chest constrict at the same time.

_She isn't touching your hand, is she?_


End file.
